My Family Is Yuri
by Ryuukira Sekai
Summary: Memiliki wajah yang cantik tentu keinginan semua wanita, dan hal itu ada pada dirinya. Membuat dirinya menjadi permata yang diperebutkan oleh semua orang. Tapi kenapa Ibu dan Adiknya juga ikut-ikutan memperebutkan, sampai-sampai menjadi perasaan terlarang. {Bad Summary} {Warn : Yuri, Incest, FemNaru}
1. Chapter 1

Di sebuah Mansion megah bercat dominan Putih. Terdapat 3 orang bergender perempuan sedang makan malam di ruang makan. Meja makan berwarna Coklat yang berbentuk persegi panjang. 2 dua perempuan berambut Blonde duduk berdampingan, sedangkan di seberangnya terdapat wanita berambut merah.

Perempuan pertama, memiliki rambut berwarna merah di bawah punggung, mata berwarna Violet, Payudara besar dan berisi, berwajah cantik, bahkan tidak terlihat tanda-tanda penua-an sama sekali untuk wanita berumur sekitar 40 tahunan ini, namanya Namikaze Kushina.

Perempuan kedua, memiliki Rambut berwarna Blonde pendek sebahu, mata berwarna Saphhire, Payudara cukup besar untuk seusianya walaupun tertutupi jaket Orange tebal, wajah cantik, dan berumur 17 tahun, namanya Namikaze Naruto

Perempuan ketiga tidak memiliki perbedaan yang banyak dari perempuan kedua, rambut Blonde panjang gaya Twintail, mata berwarna Violet, mengenakan Dress selutut berwarna biru laut, Namanya Namikaze Naruko, saudari kembar Naruto.

Mereka makan dengan tenang dan tanpa ada suara, kecuali dari sendok yang bersentuhan dengan piring. Semuanya sudah selesai makan tapi tidak ada yang membuka suara sama sekali. Kushina memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Naru-chan, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Kushina membuka pembicaraan. "Seperti biasa, Kaa-san. Tidak ada yang berubah ; anak laki-laki dan perempuan masih tetap mencoba mendekatiku" ucap Naruto sambil menghela nafas bosan.

"Apakah kau menerima salah satu dari mereka?" tanya Kushina yang entah kenapa terlihat khawatir. "Tentu saja tidak, Kaa-chan. Nee-chan selalu menolak mereka, bahkan ada murid yang nekat tetap mengejar Nee-chan dan berakhir babak belur karena Nee-chan kesal dan menghajarnya" bukan Naruto tapi Naruko yang menjawab hal itu. Kushina menghela nafas lega.

"Tentu saja aku menolak mereka, dan jangan berbohong pada Kaa-san. Kau yang membuat laki-laki itu babak belur, bukan aku. Dan aku cukup tau akibat apa yang akan terjadi jika aku menerima mereka, bisa-bisa 2 Singa betina di rumah ini mengamuk dan membunuh laki-laki itu" ucap Naruto tenang sambil meminum jus jeruk lewat sedotan yang sudah di sediakan. Naruko dan Kushina memerah dan jadi salah tingkah.

"I-tukan karena kami berdua menyayangimu, Naru-chan" ucap Kushina sedikit gugup saat mengatakannya. Naruko hanya mengangguk membenarkan perkataan ibunya. "Kalau kalian menyayangiku, tidak harus seperti ini bukan?" tanya Naruto lelah.

"Setidaknya, beri aku sedikit kebebasan. Kalau seperti ini terus, aku tidak akan mendapatkan kekasih" lanjut Naruto. "Tidak boleh! Naru-chan/Nee-chan, Cuma milik kami!" ucap Kushina dan Naruko bersamaan. Naruto Cuma menghela nafas bosan {lagi}.

* * *

 **Title : My Family is Yuri**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Ryuukira Sekai**

 **Genre : Romance, Family**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pair : Naruko x FemNaru x Kushina**

 **Warning : Incest, Yuri, Typo bertebaran, FemNaruto, Mainstream, EYD hancur, OOC, AU, dan banyak lagi.**

 **Summary :**

Memiliki wajah cantik tentu adalah sebuah keuntungan untuk semua perempuan. Memiliki Ibu dan Adik yang sama-sama cantik adalah sebuah Keuntungan tambahan, sehingga membuat dirinya bagaikan sebuah permata yang di perebutkan semua orang. Tapi kenapa Ibu dan Adiknya juga ikut-ikutan memperebutkan dirinya, sampai menjadi sebuah perasaan terlarang. Dan inilah kisah kehidupan dari seorang Namikaze Naruto yang sangat merepotkan, setidaknya baginya. {Bad Summary}

* * *

 **...:::STORY START:::...**

* * *

 **Chapter 01 : Kehidupanku**

 **Senin, 21 September 2015, Jam 07 : 05 AM.**

Naruto dan Naruko adalah Putri dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dengan Uzumaki Kushina. Minato adalah seorang Presider dari Namikaze Corp. Namikaze Corp merupakan sebuah Perusahaan terbesar ke-3 di jepang, setelah Uchiha Corp dan Senju Corp.

Minato adalah seorang yang jenius dan dapat membuat Namikaze Corp yang awalnya adalah perusahaan kecil menjadi perusahaan terbesar ketiga di jepang. Tapi sayangnya, Minato meninggal karena mobil yang di kendarainya mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat nyawanya melayang, meninggalkan putri dan Istrinya.

Karena Minato sudah tiada, Kushina yang mengambil alih dan menjalankan perusahaan di bantu oleh Namikaze Cloud, yang merupakan adik Minato.

Cukup tentang Kushina dan Minato. Sekarang kita fokus kepada Namikaze bersaudara yang bersekolah di KHS. KHS awalnya merupakan sekolah khusus untuk kalangan elite, tapi beberapa tahun kemudian berubah menjadi Sekolah umum.

Laki-laki mengenakan kemeja berwarna Putih dengan motif garis-garis, Blazer Hitam dengan lambang KHS di dada kiri, dan celana panjang berwarna Biru pucat.

Sedangkan untuk perempuan, mengenakan baju putih berlengan pendek, Blazer Merah dengan lambang KHS di dada kiri, dan Rok Mini berenda berwarna Hitam.

Naruto dan Naruko memasuki area KHS dengan tenang, tanpa memperdulikan teriakan memuja dari laki-laki maupun perempuan. Di sekolah, Naruto dan Naruko memiliki julukan "The Duo Beautifull Naru". Entah dari mana mereka mendapatkan julukan itu, Naruto dan Naruko tidak peduli sama sekali.

Masalah kepribadian, mereka cukup bertolak belakang. Naruto itu tenang, cuek, tidak mudah marah, dan ramah untuk teman dekatnya. Sedangkan Naruko, dia itu Hyperactive, sangat peka, mudah marah, terutama jika menyangkut masalah kakak tercintanya, pengidapSiscon kepada Naruto dan mudah sekali bergaul dengan siapa saja.

Walaupun mereka kembar, tapi entah kenapa, Naruto lebih terkenal di bandingkan Naruko. Sering sekali Naruto mendapatkan surat cinta dari laki-laki maupun perempuan yang bersekolah disini. Perempuan? Yup, benar sekali perempuan. Perlu di ketahui, di sekolah ini cukup banyak perempuan yang mengaku sebagai Yuri dan target mereka adalah Naruto. Entah hal apa yang membuat mereka tertarik dengan Naruto. Naruko juga sering mendapatkan surat cinta, tapi tidak sebanyak Naruto. Dan semua surat cinta, yang di tujukan kepada Naruto atau Naruko, selalu bernasib sama, di buang ketempat sampah bahkan sebelum di baca.

Naruko menarik tangan kanan Naruto untuk mengikutinya menuju atap sekolah. Berhubung masih cukup banyak waktu untuk bersantai sebelum sekolah di mulai. Naruto hanya bisa diam dan pasrah di tarik oleh sang adik.

.

.

.

Di atap sekolah. Naruko menuju ujung atap sekolah dan merentangkan tangannya, menikmati suasana pagi yang menyejukkan. Naruto lebih memilih duduk di sebuah sofa panjang yang terlihat tua yang terletak di samping pintu atap sekolah sambil menatap kedepan.

Naruko menegakkan badannya dan berjalan menuju Naruto yang sedang memperhatikannya, atau setidaknya itu menurut Naruko. "Nee-chan!" ucap Naruko meminta perhatian. Naruto sepertinya sedang melamun tadi, dan baru tersadar saat Naruko memanggilnya.

"Ada a ... ?" Naruto tidak sempat bertanya, karena Naruko sudah duduk di pangkuannya sambil mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto dan melumat bibirnya dengan ganas.

Naruto sama sekali tidak terkejut dan membiarkan adiknya mencium dirinya sepuasnya. Naruto kadang-kadang membalas sedikit, tapi hal itu malah membuat lumatan Naruko semakin memanas, jadi Naruto hanya bisa pasrah.

Naruko yang memiliki nafas panjang atau Naruto yang mulai kehabisan nafas, ciuman itu terpaksa di hentikan ketika Naruto memegang pipi Naruko dan menjauhkan wajah Naruko dari wajahnya sehingga ciuman sepihak itu harus terlepas. Naruko menggembungkan pipinya dan menatap Naruto kesal ketika ciumannya terlepas.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam agar Paru-parunya terisi kembali. Naruto menatap Naruko. Mengerti kenapa Naruko cemberut, Naruto menghela nafas. "Baiklah, baiklah, aku minta maaf! Kau boleh melakukan sesukamu!" ucap Naruto pasrah membuat Naruko tersenyum senang.

Naruko mendorong Naruto agar berbaring di sofa. Kemudian Naruko menindih tubuh Naruto. Naruko mengecup, menjilat, dan menggigit leher Naruto sehingga meninggalkan bekas Kissmark tanda kepemilikkan.

"Ahh~, Ruko-chan~" Naruto mendesah dengan wajah memerah saat tangan Naruko bergerak meremas Payudaranya dari luar seragam. Naruko menyeringai saat mendengar desahan merdu dari kakak tercintanya.

"Apa kau menyukainya, Nee-chan?" ucap Naruko di depan wajah Naruto dengan seringaian kemenangan di wajahnya. Naruto memalingkan wajah memerahnya kesamping, menghindari kontak mata dengan Naruko yang melihatnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"Aku anggap itu artinya 'iya'" ucap Naruko dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Naruto. Naruko membuka kancing seragam Naruto satu persatu sampai semuanya terlepas. Memperlihatkan Payudara yang cukup besar di bungkus oleh Bra Putih yang sepertinya kekecilan untuk menampung Payudara itu.

Naruko menyingkap Bra Putih itu ke atas memperlihatkan Payudara Naruto yang tanpa sehelai benangpun untuk menutupinya, Puting susu Naruto yang berwarna Pink sudah menegang. Melihat pemandang itu, Naruko semakin bernafsu untuk 'Memakan' Naruto.

"Itadakimasu!" ucap Naruko dengan semangat lalu melahap Payudara kiri Naruto sedangkan tangan kanannya meremas Payudara kanan Naruto. "Ahh~, Ruko-chan~, Ahh~!" Naruto mendesah nikmat saat menerima rangsangan dari Naruko.

"Apa kau menyukainya, Nee-chan?" tanya Naruko menanyakan hal yang sama seperti tadi. "Ya~ sangat Nikmat~! Lebih~! Beri aku lebih Ruko-chan, Ahh~" ucap Naruto yang sudah di selimuti nafsu birahi.

Naruko menyeringai senang karena kakak tercintanya sudah di selimuti nafsu. Naruko menghentikan kulumannya pada Payudara Naruto dan mengangkat wajahnya berhadapan dengan wajah Naruto.

"Baiklah, Nee-chan. Akan kuberikan Nee-chan yang lebih nikmat!" ucap Naruko. Naruko memegang pipi Naruto dengan tangan kirinya dan memaksanya untuk menghadap wajahnya. Naruko dapat melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah dengan keringat yang mengalir di dahi dan pipinya.

Naruko menyambar bibir Naruto dan membawanya dalam cumbuan yang panas. Lidah mereka bertautan dan saling mencoba untuk mendominasi, walaupun yang lebih mendominasi adalah Naruko karena Naruko yang memegang kendali dari permainan mereka.

Tangan kanan Naruko mulai nakal, menyingkap rok Naruto dan meraba-raba alat kelamin Naruto dari luar celana dalam berwarna putih berenda. Naruko menekan-nekan jari telunjuknya pada belahan Vagina tanpa membuka celana dalam Naruto.

"Ahh~, R-ruko-chan~! Berhen-ti-, Ahh~ menggo- Ahh~-daku, Ahh~" ucap Naruto terputus-putus di selingi oleh desahan yang erotis menurut Naruko saat cumbuan panas mereka terlepas karena kebutuhan oksigen. Naruko menghentikan permainan jari telunjuknya pada belahan Vagina Naruto. Naruko menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Naruto dan dengan perlahan menurunkan badannya sehingga sejajar dengan kemaluan Naruto. "Baiklah, Nee-chan! Kita mulai permainan utamanya" ucap Naruko dengan semangat.

Naruko mencoba melepas celana dalam Naruto dengan menariknya, dan hal itu menjadi semakin mudah saat Naruto mengangkat lutut, posisi mengangkang. Baru saja Naruko menurunkan sedikit celana dalam Naruto ...

KRIIIINNNGG ... KRIIIINNGGG ... KRIIINNGGG

... bel sekolah berbunyi, yang menandakan bahwa pelajaran akan segera di mulai. Naruto tersadar dari nafsunya saat mendengar suara bel berbunyi. Naruto menahan tangan Naruko yang masih berusaha melepaskan celana dalamnya.

Naruko mengerti kenapa Naruto menghentikannya, dan hal itu membuat Naruko kesal. Naruto berdiri kemudian merapikan pakaiannya dengan terburu-buru. Naruto melihat Naruko yang masih duduk bersimpuh di sofa, sepertinya Naruko benar-benar kesal karena 'kegiatannya' di ganggu oleh bel.

Naruto berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Naruko. Naruto kemudian menangkup pipi Naruko dengan kedua tangannya. "Kita lanjutkan yang tadi itu nanti saja. Sekarang, ayo kita kekelas!" ucap Naruto berusaha menenangkan Naruko.

Naruko memandang Naruto dengan pandangan senang. "Kau janji?" tanya Naruko meminta kepastian. Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Naruko dan memberikan ciuman dibibir Naruko. Ciuman itu cuma berlangsung selama beberapa detik karena Naruto menjauhkan kepalanya sambil memandang Naruko sambil tersenyum.

"Aku berjanji!" ucap Naruto masih dengan senyumannya, kemudian menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Naruko. Naruko mengangguk senang. "Baiklah, Ayo kekelas!" ucap Naruko kemudian berdiri kemudian mengambil tasnya yang berada di samping sofa dan menyeret Naruto menuju kelas mereka berdua, Kelas 3-A.

.

.

.

Kelas 3-A adalah kelas untuk kalangan Elite seperti anak Artis, Anak pejabat pemerintahan, Anak orang kaya, Anak Presiden, pokoknya yang masuk kelas ini adalah orang orang berkelas semua.

Naruto dan Naruko masuk kedalam kelas yang belum ada gurunya. Para murid masih ada yang sibuk mengobrol, ada yang membaca buku dan sepertinya ada yang sedang SMS-an sambil senyum-senyum kayak orang gila.

"Untung yang mengajar hari adalah Kakashi-sensei, Syukurlah~" ucap Naruto lega saat mengingat kebiasaan guru mereka yang satu ini.

Naruko tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Naruto menyeret Naruto menuju tempat duduk mereka yang bersebelahan. Posisi duduk di kelas ini adalah satu bangku untuk satu orang. Susunannya, 5 meja mendatar, 5 meja menurun {Reader : Lo pikir ini TTS, Thor? -_-}.

Naruto duduk di kursinya yang berada di barisan kedua samping jendela, sedangkan tempat duduk Naruko di sebelahnya.

Tak berselang lama, pintu kelas bergeser dan muncullah sesosok makhluk abstrak{?} berambut putih ubanan dengan masker yang senantiasa menutupi ¾ wajahnya. Melihat guru tukang telat telah datang, semua murid kembali ketempat duduknya masing-masing.

"Maaf ya, anak-anak. Sensei telat. Tadi di perjalanan kesini muncul sebuah lubang hitam yang menghisap sensei, dan melempar sensei entah kemana, kemudian bertemu Goku dan membantunya mengalahkan penjahat dan mengumpulkan ketujuh Dragon Ball untuk mengabulkan keinginan sensei agar sensei bisa kembali kesini lagi" ucap Kakashi panjang lebar.

Semua murid Sweetdrop massal mendengar Alasan Kakashi yang makin hari makin Absurd saja. Dulu pernah alasannya begini. "Tadi, sensei di perjalanan sensei nemuian Bom, kemudian datang polisi yang mengira sensei adalah Teroris dan menjeblos sensei kepenjara. Di dalam sel tahanan muncul sebuah portal, dan dari sana muncul seorang tokoh Kamen Rider Decade. Decade menyuruh sensei untuk membantunya mengalahkan organisasi kejahatan yang bernama Daishokcer{?}. Sensei di beri sebuah Belt Rider yang dapat merubah sensei menjadi Kamen Rider Ninja{?} untuk membantu Decade memenangkan pertarungan melawan organisasi kejahatan tersebut. Setelah semuanya selesai baru sensei di kembalikan kesini" Dan alasan ini membuat seluruh penghuni kelas jungkir balik dengan tidak etisnya Plus mulut berbusa {?} #Author ikutan jungkir balik.

Kakashi yang melihat reaksi dari murid-muridnya yang sangat hening tanpa suara kayak kuburan di malam jum'at, terkekeh dari balik maskernya. "Mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran Matematika kita kemaren" ucap Kakashi setelah keheningan yang cukup lama.

Semua murid sadar dari Sweetdropnya dan membuka buku pelajaran masing-masing. Kakashi menerangkan dan menulis sesuatu di papan tulis, sedangkan murid-murid memperhatikan dengan seksama dengan sekali-kali mencatat materi yang di terangkan.

 **SKIP TIME ... Pulang**

KRRRIIINNGG ... KRRRIIINNGG ... KRRRIIIINNGG

Bel berbunyi menandakan kalau sudah waktunya untuk mengakhiri pelajaran untuk hari ini. Kakashi menghentikan pelajarannya dan keluar kelas setelah pamit. Murid-murid satu persatu meninggalkan kelas.

Naruto dan Naruko mengemasi buku-buku pelajaran mereka kedalam tas.

Drrrttt ... Drrrttt ... Drrrttt

Handphone Naruto yang ada di dalam tas bergetar menandakan bahwa ada pesan masuk. Naruto mengambil HP-nya dari dalam tas dan melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan itu. 'Sasuke?' batin Naruto saat membaca nama pengirim pesan ini. Naruto membuka pesannya dan membacanya.

Tulisan dalam pesan itu adalah :

"Temui aku di Danau belakang sekolah! Dan jangan coba-coba untuk kabur. Jika kau kabur maka aku akan menyebarkan Rahasiamu"

Pesan berupa perintah dan ancaman itu membuat Naruto agak kesal. Naruto sudah sangat lelah menghadapi Sasuke yang sangat ingin menjadikan Naruto sebagai kekasihnya. Tapi saat membaca kalimat terakhir pada pesan itu membuat Naruto ragu untuk tidak menanggapi pesan itu.

Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Naruto membalas pesan itu dengan kata yang singkat, "Baiklah"

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju samping Naruko. "Naruko-chan! Kau pulang lebih dulu ya. Nee-chan ada urusan dengan Kakashi-sensei" ucap Naruto berbohong agar bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke, bukan berarti dia sangat ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke, tapi jika dia tidak berbohong maka Naruko tidak akan mengijinkannya.

Naruko yang sudah selesai mengemas bukunya mendongak memandang Naruto dengan tatapan curiga. "Urusan apa?" tanya Naruko menyelidiki. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin sensei bicarakan denganku, aku tidak tau apa" ucap Naruto berbohong lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut!" ucap Naruko kemudian berdiri dan berjalan lebih dulu menuju pintu keluar kelas. Naruto menyusul Naruko yang sudah sampai di luar kelas. Naruto memegang tangan kanan Naruko untuk menghentikan Naruko berjalan menuju ruang guru.

Naruko memandang Nee-chan-nya dengan pandangan bingung. "Naruko-chan pulang saja duluan. Nee-chan tidak akan lama kok!" ucap Naruto mencoba menghentikan niat Naruko.

Naruko menyadari gelagat aneh dari kakaknya ini. Naruko menghela nafas. "Baiklah, tapi cium dulu! Bagaimana?" perintah Naruko menuntut. Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah, memastikan tidak ada yang melihat mereka.

Naruto kembali menatap Naruko. "Baiklah" ucap Naruto kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Naruko dan memberikan Ciuman tepat dibibir. Naruko menyeringai senang. Naruko menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas untuk menahan kepala Naruto yang ingin menjauh untuk menghentikan ciuman mereka.

'Nee-chan pikir aku akan puas jika Cuma ciuman singkat, kau salah Nee-chan' batin Naruko menyeringai iblis. Naruko menekan kepala Naruto untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Naruko melumat bibir Naruto dan sesekali memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto, mengabsen setiap prajurit putih yang berjejer rapi didalam mulut kakak tercintanya.

Naruto mendorong dada Naruko dengan kedua tangannya. Naruko mengerti kenapa, Naruto mendorongnya, Naruto kehabisan oksigen. Naruko menjauhkan wajahnya, melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan sangat tidak rela.

Wajah Naruto sudah memerah, entah karena kehabisan nafas atau malu, atau bernafsu, entahlah. Naruto menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya untuk memenuhi paru-parunya yang hampir kosong. Naruko jika menciumnya selalu dengan durasi yang panjang, jadi Naruto harus bisa membiasakan diri.

"Sudahku bilang, kalau ingin melanjutkannya nanti saja. Bisa-bisa aku terlambat menemui Kakashi-sensei" ucap Naruto masih mencoba mengendalikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Naruko menjadi cemberut. "Baiklah, tapi awas kalau lama. Dan jika Nee-chan berani selingkuh, akan kupastikan Nee-chan tidak akan keluar kamar selama seminggu, mengerti?" ucap Naruko mengancam.

Naruto sudah menghilangkan rona merah dipipinya. Naruto menghela nafas bosan, adiknya ini selalu mengancamnya jika dia pergi darinya, walaupun cuma sebentar. "Baiklah" ucap Naruto pasrah. Naruto berbalik dan mulai berlari sambil menenteng tas menggunakan tangan kanannya.

Naruto berhenti berlari. "Jaa ne!" ucap Naruto kepada Naruko sambil melambaikan tangan saat jarak mereka sudah cukup jauh. Naruko tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan itu. Naruto kemudian kembali berlari dan menghilang dipersimpangan. "Aku tahu kau berbohong padaku, Nee-chan. Akan kuhukum kau nanti di rumah. Tapi untuk sekarang aku akan mengikutimu" gumam Naruko kemudian berlari menuju arah yang sama dengan Naruto.

.

.

.

Naruko membuntuti Naruto sampai ke sebuah Danau besar yang letaknya melewati Hutan belakang sekolah. Naruko bersembunyi di balik semak-semak sambil terus memperhatikan Naruto yang sepertinya sedang mencari seseorang.

"Keluar kau Uchiha!" perintah Naruto entah kepada siapa. Seseorang melompat dari atas dahan pohon tepat di samping Naruto.

Seseorang itu berambut Hitam dengan gaya bagian belakang mencuat ke atas, seperti bokong ayam, bermata Onyx, memakai seragam KHS khusus laki-laki dan berwajah Tampan yang membuat hampir semua siswi di KHS {Keculai Duo Naru dan perempuan Yuri} jatuh akan pesonanya. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, anak bungsu dari Uchiha Fugaku Pemilik perusahaan terbesar kedua di jepang, Uchiha Corp.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Naruto To The Point. "Jadilah kekasihku!" ucap Sasuke dengan santai tapi terkandung kesan tidak ingin di bantah.

Naruto mendecih. "Sudah berapa kali ku bilang kalau aku tidak menyukaimu, Uchiha!" ucap Naruto dengan keras dan penuh kekesalan. Sasuke mendorong Naruto sehingga membentur batang pohon di belakangnya. Pergerakan Naruto terkunci saat tangan kiri Sasuke meraih kedua pergelangan tangannya dan mengangkatnya di atas kepala Naruto. "Sudah berapa kali kubilang kalau aku tidak terima penolakan, Naru" balas Sasuke dengan tenang dan tangan kanannya memegang dagu Naruto agar menghadapnya.

Naruto menjadi semakin kesal. "Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi kekasihmu, Uchiha!" ucap Naruto kesal dengan pandangan marah kepada Sasuke. "Oh ya? bagaimana kalau aku menyebarkan kalau kau itu seorang Yuri dan berpacaran dengan adiknya sendiri. Bagaimana, Naru?" ucap Sasuke menantang sambil mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Naruto.

Naruto membeku. "B-bagaimana k-kau tahu?" ucap Naruto terbata-bata. Sasuke menyeringai Iblis. "Kau pikir kalau aku tidak melakukan apa-apa selama ini? Aku selalu mengawasimu Naru. Bahkan aku tahu kalau kau hampir 'melakukannya' dengan adikmu di atap sekolah pagi tadi" ucap Sasuke di telinga kiri Naruto sambil menjilatnya sesekali.

Naruto tidak tau harus melakukan apa sekarang ini. Pikirannya kosong, saat mendengar bagaimana Sasuke mengetahui hal itu. Dirinya baru tersadar dari lamunannya saat Sasuke mencium bibirnya dan melumatnya dengan ganas.

Naruko yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dari balik semak-semak mengepalkan tangannya menahan kesal, sudah tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka dengan jelas dan sekarang dirinya melihat pemadangan yang sangat tidak di sukainya. Uchiha itu beraninya mencium kakak tercintanya, dan kakaknya sama sekali tidak melawan. Apakah kakaknya sudah mengkhianatinya, atau ada alasan lain. Sungguh, tangannya benar-benar ingin memukul wajah tampan Uchiha itu.

Naruto mencoba memberontak agar bisa lepas dari Sasuke, tapi usahanya sia-sia karena kekuatan Sasuke lebih besar darinya. Satu-satunya jalan adalah ...

'HAP'

... sebenarnya Naruto ingin menendang selangkang Uchiha brengsek ini dengan lututnya. Tapi Sasuke sepertinya sudah tau niatnya dan menggagalkan tendangannya dengan menahan lutut Namikaze cantik ini menggunakan tangan kanannya yang sebelumnya berada di dagu Naruto.

Sasuke akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya ketika merasa dirinya sudah mulai kehabisan nafas. Sasuk menjauhkan kepalanya memadang Naruto yang menunduk dengan wajah memerah dan mencoba menghirup udara segar.

Sasuke menyeringai iblis sambil menjilat bibir atasnya. "Manis" ucap Sasuke. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya yang di penuhi kekesalan tingkat tinggi. "Brengsek kau!" ucap Naruto geram dengan tingkah Sasuke.

Sasuke lagi-lagi menyeringai. "Kau hanya punya satu pilihan Naru. Jadi kekasihku, maka aku tidak akan menyebarkan berita itu. Aku beri kau waktu berpikir dua hari" ucap Sasuke kemudian melepaskan tangan Naruto yang menggantung di atas kepala, dan kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Naruto duduk bersimpuh di rumput hijau yang ada di bawahnya. Rasanya dia kehilangan semua tenaga, bahkan untuk berdiri saja dia tidak kuat. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' batin Naruto frustasi.

Naruko yang tidak lagi melihat Uchiha brengsek itu dimana-mana, keluar dari dari persembunyiannya dan menghampiri Naruto. "Nee-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruko khawatir melihat Naruto yang menunduk dengan pandangan kosong.

Karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban, Naruko menarik tangan Naruto untuk berdiri. Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya saat merasakan tarikan pada pergelangan tangan kanannya. Naruto mengadah menatap penarik tangannya.

"N-Naruko?!" ucap Naruto sedikit terkejut saat melihat siapa yang menarik tangannya. Naruko memandang Naruto dengan pandangan khawatir lalu berjongkok menghadap Naruto. "Nee-chan, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang Uchiha Brengsek itu lakukan pada Nee-chan?" tanya Naruko.

Naruto tidak menjawab, seperti sedang berpikir apakah ia harus memberitahukannya. Naruko mengerti kalau kakaknya sedang berpikir, dan kemudian berdiri. Naruko mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Naruto untuk berdiri.

"Jelaskan nanti saja, ayo kita pulang Nee-chan!" ucap Naruko sambil tetap menunggu Naruto untuk meraih tangannya. Naruto memandang Naruko dengan senyum dan kemudian meraih uluran tangan Naruko. "Baiklah!" ucap Naruto dan Naruko menarik Naruto agar berdiri.

Setelah Naruto berdiri, Naruko langsung menyeret Naruto pergi dari sana. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dirinya di seret-seret.

.

.

.

Naruko menyeret Naruto menuju parkiran KHS, lebih tepatnya menuju sebuah mobil Ferrari berwarna Orange. Saat sudah sampai didepan mobil, Naruko melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Naruto langsung berjalan menuju pintu kemudi sedangkan Naruko menuju pintu sebelahnya.

Setelah mereka berdua masuk kedalam mobil. Naruto menyalakan mobil Ferrari itu dan langsung melesat meninggalkan Area parkir menuju Mansion Namikaze.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Mansion Namikaze. Naruto dan Naruko menuju kamar mereka yang ada di lantai 2{AN : Naruto di seret}. Tentunya setelah memarkirkan mobil Ferrari Orange itu di Garasi yang ada di samping Mansion.

Naruto dan Naruko memiliki kamar yang sangat luas, memiliki cat dominan berwarna Orange, 2 buah tempat tidur ukuran King Size, dua buah lemari besar berwarna Coklat di samping masing-masing tempat tidur, 1 meja belajar yang ada di ujung ruangan, satu kamar mandi yang berada di balik pintu Putih yang ada di ujung ruangan satunya. {Penjelasannya terlalu banyak, jadi Author serahkan kepada Reader untuk berimajinasi. #PLAK}

Setelah Naruto masuk kedalam kamar, barulah Naruko yang masuk sekaligus mengunci pintu. Naruko menunduk sehingga ekspresinya tidak kelihatan.

Naruto mengira Naruko ingin menagih janjinya waktu di atap KHS pagi tadi. Naruto menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur terdekat dan berbaring telentang setelah melempar tasnya sembarangan.

"Aku lelah Naruko. Nanti saja ya?" ucap Naruto dengan menutup mata kelelahan sambil menyamankan posisi tidurannya.

Naruko berjalan menuju tempat tidur Naruto dengan kepala yang masih menunduk. Naruto tidak sadar kalau Naruko sudah adaa di samping tempat tidurnya. Naruko secara tiba-tiba menduduki perut Naruto.

Naruto yang terkejut saat merasa perutnya mendapat beban secara tiba-tiba membuka matanya memandang Naruko yang duduk di perutnya dengan menunduk.

"Naruko! Sudah kubilang; Nanti saja ya?" ucap Naruto memohon.

"Kenapa?" gumam Naruko. Naruto menjadi bingung. Naruko mengangkat wajahnya, memperlihatkan ekspresi kesal entah kenapa. "Kenapa Nee-chan tidak melawan saat Uchiha Brengsek itu mencium Nee-chan?!" tanya Naruko dengan penuh kekesalan.

Naruto terkejut, apakah adiknya melihat saat dirinya di cium Sasuke, itulah yang ada di pikiran Naruto.

Naruko semakin bertambah kesal saat Naruto tidak menjawabnya. "Apakah Nee-chan berselingkuh dengan Uchiha Brengsek itu?!" ucap Naruko dengan sedikit amarah. "JAWAB AKU NEE-CHAN!" Naruko sekarang benar-benar marah.

Naruto memberikan gelengan pelan. "Tidak Naruko! Aku tidak berselingkuh" jawab Naruto. "Kalau begitu, kenapa Nee-chan tidak melawan waktu Uchiha Brengsek itu mencium Nee-chan? Kumohon Nee-chan, jawablah" ucap Naruko lirih pada kalimat terakhir sambil menundukkan kepala.

Naruto menjadi bingung harus menjawab apa, dan hanya bisa diam tak bersuara.

Naruko mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung menyambar bibir Naruto dan melumatnya dengan kasar. Naruto mencoba memberontak dengan mendorong tubuh Naruko, tapi Naruko sudah lebih dulu mengunci kedua tangannya di samping kepala Naruto.

Naruto tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi. Yang ada dipikirannya adalah bagaimana memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan Naruko.

Setelah ciuman itu terlepas karena Naruko ingin mengambil nafas, Naruto tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dan berbicara. "Aku tidak sadar Naruko! Aku tidak sadar saat aku di cium Sasuke. Aku sudah berusaha memberontak, tapi Sasuke mengunci pergerakanku. Percayalah padaku Naruko!" ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

Naruko memandang Naruto dengan pandangan yang seakan berkata 'Kau bersungguh-sungguh?'. "Aku bersungguh-sungguh Naruko!" ucap Naruto dengan tegas.

Naruko tersenyum manis mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Baiklah, aku percaya. Tapi aku akan menghapus semua bekas Uchiha Brengsek itu dari tubuh Nee-chan. Sekaligus menagih janji Nee-chan pagi tadi" ucap Naruko, senyuman manis tadi sudah berubah menjadi seringaian mesum.

Naruto merinding mendapat pandangan mesum dari Naruko. "Naruko sudah kubilang ; Nanti sa ––" "Nee-chan milikku!" ucapan Naruto di potong oleh perkataan Mutlak dari Bungsu Namikaze.

Naruko mulai mencium dan melumat bibir Naruko dan tangannya melepaskan tangan Naruto lalu beralih menuju Payudara Naruto yang masih terbungkus seragam KHS.

"AHH~, hen – Ah~ tikan, Ah~ Naru~" Naruto hanya bisa mendesah dan tidak akan dapat melawan dan Naruko yang berkuasa sekarang.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Hallo-hallo, Minna-san.

Gara-gara kebanyakan membaca Fict Yuri dan Incest, jadi begini deh. Author kena Virus Yuri Lover, hehehe :v

Bagaimana menurut kalian. Apakah bagus? Atau Jelek? Kalau jelek, Gomenasai! Saya masih berstatus sebagai Author Newbie, jadi harap maklum, oke?

Tak ada lagi yang ingin Author sampaikan. Jika ada yang ingin bertanya silahkan Review atau PM saya, Oke? ^_^

Salah Khilaf mohon maaf! Saya Ryuukira Sekai pamit undur diri, salam Fanfiction ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ryuukira Sekai, Log Out, Hor~ra, ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo, Minna-san! Bagaimana kabarnya? Ada yang nunggu kelanjutan Fict ini? Apa ada yang lumutan karena nungguin? Gomenne, Minna-san! T.T Sebenarnya Fict ini tercipta karena ada ide yang lewat, jadi di buat aja fictnya. Kenapa saya lama Update, itu karena saya belum ada ide buat chapter 2-nya, saya juga tidak menduga bahwa Fict ini akan ada yang suka, jadi sekali lagi Gomenasai!

Oh iya. Kakashi itu seorang guru, sedangkan yang membantu Kushina menjalankan perusahaan itu adalah Namikaze Cloud {Fisiknya seperti Cloud Strife dari Final Fantasy}. Tadinya saya ingin menggunakan OC buatan, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, akan lebih baik jika menggunakan tokoh dari Anime Lain. Dan juga peran Cloud di Fanfic ini adalah sebagai adik kandung Minato. Terima kasih banyak kepada yang telah mengingatkan saya, Arigato Gozaimashu ^_^.

Saya juga mau mengucapkan Terima kasih kepada Reader yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca Fict yang sangat absurd ini. Terutama kepada yang mereview, Fav dan Follow. Arigato, Minna-san ^_^

Sedikit balasan Review dulu sebelum memulai Fict.

* * *

 **yuri-chan** : Saya senang kalau anda suka. Sudah lanjut.

 **yaoi haters** : Terima kasih sudah bilang kalau ini bagus. Kenapa manggil saya 'kak'? saya baru berumur 13 tahun. Yakin nih, akan tetap suka apapun hasil akhirnya? Bagaimana kalau saya buat jadi Bad Ending?

 **Guest** : Hehe, itu kesalahan saya. Yang bantu Kushina itu Cloud sedangkan Kakashi guru KHS.

 **ai no dobe** : Update cepat hanya mitos bagi saya. #PLAK

 **mirei** : Thanks, this is chapter 2, Happy Reading. ^_^

 **dyna** : This the Next chapter. Happy Reading ^_^

 **Leviathan** : Maaf, tapi sudah terlanjur, mau bagaimana lagi? kenapa Naruto panik? Saya bingung bagaimana mau menjawabnya.

 **rey** : OK! Happy Reading ^_^

* * *

Sedikit tambahan. Menurut pengamatan saya mengenai Reader yang membaca Fict ini, pasti kebanyakan ingin membaca adegan Lemon Yuri Scene-nya bukan? dan saya peringatkan saja lebih dulu, saya masih di bawah umur dan masih POLOS! Jadi, jangan bunuh saya, jika Lemon Scene-nya tidak sesuai harapan!

Sudah selesai balas Review dan beri peringatannya, sekarang kita mulai Fictnya.

* * *

 **Title : My Family is Yuri**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Ryuukira Sekai**

 **Genre : Romance, Family**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pair : Naruko x FemNaru x Kushina / Sasu x FemNaru / FemNaru x ReverseHarem**

 **Warning : Incest, Yuri, Typo bertebaran, FemNaruto, Author Newbie, Mainstream, EYD hancur, OOC, AU, dan banyak lagi.**

 **Summary :**

Memiliki wajah cantik tentu adalah sebuah keuntungan untuk semua perempuan. Memiliki Ibu dan Adik yang sama-sama cantik adalah sebuah Keuntungan tambahan, sehingga membuat dirinya bagaikan sebuah permata yang di perebutkan semua orang. Tapi kenapa Ibu dan Adiknya juga ikut-ikutan memperebutkan dirinya, sampai menjadi sebuah perasaan terlarang. Dan inilah kisah kehidupan dari seorang Namikaze Naruto yang sangat merepotkan, setidaknya baginya. {Bad Summary)

* * *

 **...:::STORY START:::...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Yuri Sex and Just it**

* * *

 **Senin, 21 September 2015, 03 : 43 PM, Mansion Namikaze**

"AHH~,.. hen ... Ah~... tikan, ...Ah~ ...Naru~" Naruto hanya bisa mendesah akan perlakuan Naruko. Naruko meremas Payudaranya dengan kencang dari luar seragam. Dengan bibir yang masih di kunci oleh bibir Naruko, Naruto menggerakkan tangannya yang bebas untuk memegang kedua sisi kepala Naruko dan menjauhkannnya dengan paksa. Kali ini Naruko benar-benar keterlaluan dalam menciumnya.

Walaupun ciumannya terlepas, tapi tangan Naruko tidak berhenti dan terus saja meremas Payudara Naruto tanpa membuka seragam Naruko. Wajah Naruko sudah memerah karena di kuasai oleh nafsunya dan terus mencoba untuk memberontak agar dapat mencium Naruto kembali.

Naruto menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menahan wajah Naruko yang mencoba menciumnya, sedangkan tangan yang satunya di gunakan untuk menghentikan tangan Naruko yang berada di dadanya. Naruto berhasil mengunci kedua tangan Naruko dan membalik posisi mereka, sehingga sekarang Naruto yang berada di atas dan Naruko di bawah.

"Hentikan, Naruko!" ucap Naruto agak keras, Naruto sedikit lepas kendali dan membentak Naruko. Mata Naruko yang memandang lurus ke arahnya bergetar mendengar Naruto yang membentaknya. "Nee-chan?"

Naruto sadar dengan yang baru saja dia lakukan dan menjauhkan tangannya dari dari wajah dan tangan Naruko. Dengan posisi yang menduduki perut Naruko, Naruto menunduk. "Gomenasai, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu" ucap Naruto menyesal.

Sebuah sentuhan hangat yang berasal dari telapak tangan terasa di pipi kanannya. Naruto memandang Naruko yang sedang tersenyum tipis ke arahnya. "Tidak apa-apa, Nee-chan. Aku mengerti. Tapi kalau Nee-chan masih ingin meminta maaf, aku ingin Nee-chan melayaniku dan setelah itu aku akan memaafkan Nee-chan" ucap Naruko sambil tersenyum dan menjauhkan tangannya.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Baiklah" ucap Naruto pasrah membuat senyum tipis Naruko mengembang karena senang. Naruto melepaskan seragam lalu Bra Putihnya dan memperlihatkan Payudara yang berukuran cukup besar tanpa sehelai benang pun untuk menutupinya. Naruto membuang seragam dan Bra-nya kesembarang arah sehingga ia sekarang ini menjadi setengah telanjang.

Naruto melakukan hal yang sama pada Naruko yang terbaring di bawahnya dan membuat Payudara Naruko yang ukurannya hampir mirip dengannya terekspos tanpa sehelai benangpun sepertinya.

Naruto menurunkan kepalanya menuju kepala Naruko dan bibir merekapun bersentuhan atau lebih tepatnya sebuah cumbuan. Dada mereka yang sama-sama telanjang saling bertindihan dengan Puting yang saling bergesekan membuat Naruko dan Naruto mendesah di sela-sela cumbuan mereka.

Naruto menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk mengangkat kepala Naruko dan memperdalam cumbuan mereka. Lidah yang saling melilit dan pertarungan untuk menentukan siapa yang mendominasi terus di lakukan di dalam cumbuan liar itu. Tangan Naruko memegang masing-masing pipi Naruto dan juga mencoba memperdalam ciumannya.

Tangan Naruto yang satunya bergerak menuju Rok Naruko dan menyingkap rok itu lalu mengelus-elus belahan Vagina Naruko dari luar celana dalamnya dan sekali-kali menusuk kedalam belahan itu. "Ah~... Ah~ Nee-chan~" tangan Naruko berpindah mencengkram sprei kasur. Naruto menyudahi cumbuan mereka karena kebutuhan oksigen dan menghirup sebanyak yang dia bisa untuk mengisi Paru-parunya.

Naruto menurunkan celana dalam Naruko sebatas paha dengan tangan kanannya sehingga Vagina Naruko yang bersih tanpa bulu tidak tidak lagi di tutupi oleh Celana Dalam. Naruto menggosok-gosok belahan Vagina Naruko dengan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Dan sekali-kali menyenggol Klitoris Naruko. "AHH~... Nee-chan ... AHH~" Naruko mendesah akibat rangsangan yang di berikan Naruto. "Nee-chan,... aku akan ... AHHH~" bersamaan dengan lenguhan nikmat Naruko, Naruto merasa kalau jari telunjuk dan tengahnya yang berada di luar Vagina Naruko menjadi basah oleh sebuah cairan yang keluar dari lubang Vagina Naruko. Naruko sudah mendapatkan Klimaksnya yang pertama.

Berkat cairan Klimaks Naruko, lubang Naruko menjadi licin dan Naruto mempersiapkan jarinya untuk menerobos kedalam Lubang Vagina Naruko. Naruto memandang wajah Naruko yang memerah dan dihiasi oleh keringat. Dengan mata yang terpejam, Naruko mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruko. "Naruko~" Naruto mengucapkan nama Naruko dengan nada erotis di depan wajah Naruko dan memberikan hembusan nafas pada kelopak mata Naruko yang masih terpejam.

Naruko membuka kelopak matanya sehingga Naruto dapat melihat bola mata berwarna Violet yang indah. Matanya itu memandang lurus kepada matanya dengan pandangan yang dapat di mengerti oleh Naruto.

Naruto mendekatkan bibir mereka untuk cumbuan berikutnya.

 **'Cup'**

Bibir mereka saling melumat dengan liar. Naruko mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto sehingga Naruto tidak dapat kabur dan tangan kanannya mendorong kepala Naruto untuk semakin memperdalam cumbuan panas itu.

Jari kanan Naruto yang berada di belahan Vagina Naruko mulai mencoba untuk menerobos masuk kedalam Lubang Naruko dengan perlahan. Semakin Naruto memperdalam memasukan jarinya, ciuman Naruko menjadi semakin beringas dan liar. Naruko mencoba menutupi desahan yang ingin keluar dari bibirnya saat jari Naruto mencoba untuk semakin dan semakin dalam masuk kedalam tubuhnya dengan cara ini.

Akhirnya, jari Naruto tertanam sempurna pada lubang Naruko dan membuat Naruko melenguh saat ciumannya di lepaskan. "AHH~" Naruko mendesah dengan wajah penuh kenikmatan.

Desahan Naruko langsung di hentikan Naruto dengan mencium Naruko sekaligus menggerakkan jarinya yang berada di dalam Lubang Naruko dengan tempo sedang. Naruko membalas cumbuan Naruto dengan beringas, mencoba menyalurkan kenikmatan yang di dapatkannya dari Naruto.

Tanpa menghentikan gerakan jarinya di bawah sana, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan kepalanya bergerak menuju Leher kiri Naruko. Naruto menjilati leher Naruto sehingga leher Naruko basah oleh Saliva Naruto.

Naruko mengeratkan dekapannya pada leher Naruto. "Nee~chan,... ah~" Naruko mendesah dengan mata yang tertutup. "Ah~ ... ah~ Nee~chan~" Naruko kembali mendesah saat Naruto menghisap lehernya dengan keras dan juga menggigit lehernya sesekali, dapat dipastikan hal itu akan menjadi Kissmark yang membekas. Gerakan tangan Naruto yang berada di bawah tidak berhenti dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya, bahkan tempo gerakannya sudah meningkat.

"Lebih~ cepat~, Nee~chan. Ah~" Naruko mendesah sambil berbicara. Naruto yang mendengar permintaan Naruko pun mempercepat tempo gerakannya. Naruto menggerakkan tangan kirinya menuju Payudara kiri Naruko dan memulai kegiatan meremasnya.

"Nee-chan ... aku ... ingin –" gerakan jari Naruto pada Lubang Naruko menjadi semakin cepat dan liar. Sedangkan pada bagian atas, Naruto menggunakan Ibu jari dan Telunjuknya untuk menjepit Puting Pink Naruko yang sedang menegang dengan keras.

Naruko semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya pada leher Naruto. Lubang Naruko mengetat dan menjepit jari Naruto yang berada di dalam sana. "AHH~" Tubuh Naruko mengejang dan cairan Klimaks keluar dari Lubangnya dan membasahi jari tangan Naruto.

Naruto mencabut jarinya dari lubang Naruko dan menjauh dari tubuh Naruko, lalu duduk bersimpuh di samping Naruko. Naruto menjilati jarinya yang basah oleh cairan Naruko dengan gaya yang menggoda.

Naruto mencabut jarinya yang sudah bersih dari Cairan Naruko dari mulutnya. "Ne, Naruko-chan! Apa sudah cukup?" tanya Naruto dengan polos sambil memandang Naruko yang masih memejamkan mata dengan nafas yang terputus-putus, mencoba untuk menikmati masa Pasca-Klimaksnya.

Naruto yang merasa Naruko tidak akan menjawab pertanyaannya membalikkan badannya dan merangkak menuju tepi ranjang. Naruto menjuntaikan kakinya kelantai dengan kepala yang menolah ke arah Naruko. "Aku anggap saja itu sebagai jawaban 'ya'. Baiklah, karena sudah selesai, aku ingin mandi duluan".

Baru saja Naruto ingin berdiri dari ranjang. Sepasang tangan sudah lebih dulu melingkari perutnya dan tangan itu bergerak menuju Payudaranya. "Naruko, bukannya kita sudah selesai?" tanya Naruto heran dan sedikit panik.

Naruko yang sedang duduk sambil mendekap tubuh Naruto menyeringai. Tangan Naruko sudah sampai di Payudara Naruto dan meremasnya dengan keras. "Ah~" Naruto mendesah kecil.

Seringaian Naruko semakin lebar. Naruko menjilati, menghisap dan mengigit bahu dan leher Naruto sambil tangannya melakukan pekerjaannya pada bagian dada Naruto. "Naru~... Ko, hen ... ~tikan~... ah~" Naruto mulai mendesah saat menerima perlakuan Naruko.

"Fufufu, siapa bilang kalau aku sudah puas dengan hal tadi?" mendengar tawa Naruko di telinga kanannya, membuat Naruto merinding.

"Fufufu, sekarang giliranku yang memberikan 'Service', Nee~chan-ku~ tercinta~" tubuh Naruto semakin merinding saat mendengar kalimat bernada Sing A Song itu.

"Chotto matte, Naru –!" belum selesai Naruto berbicara, Naruko sudah membantingnya ketengah ranjang dan menindih tubuhnya. Mata Naruko yang memandang ke arahnya berkilat nafsu. Naruko mengambil posisi seperti Predator yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

Seringaian mesum Naruko semakin bertambah melihat ekspresi Naruto yang melihatnya dengan takut. "Naru...!" apapun yang ingin Naruto katakan, harus kembali di telannya saat bibir basah Naruko membungkam mulutnya. Dengan pergerakan yang terkunci sepenuhnya, Naruto tidak dapat berbuat banyak.

Dan selanjutnya yang terdengar dari dalam kamar Duo Naru hanyalah suara desahan penuh kenikmatan yang di yakini pemiliknya adalah Naruto... atau Naruko?

.

.

.

.

.

 **TIME SKIP ... 07 : 08 PM**

Kushina dengan pakaian kantorannya baru saja pulang dari kantornya dan langsung menuju kamar Naruto dan Naruko. Kushina membuka pintu kamar itu dan melihat ke salah satu kasur.

Disana terdapat dua Malaikat cantiknya sedang tertidur dengan damai dengan saling mendekap dengan tubuh yang ditutupi selimut. Tubuh polos Naruto hanya tertutupi dari kaki sampai bawah Payudara, sedangkan Naruko ... tubuhnya tertutupi sampai bahu dan Kepalanya berada di belahan Payudara Naruto. Sepertinya setelah 'kegiatan' mereka selesai, mereka tertidur karena lelah.

Kushina berjalan menuju kasur itu dan duduk di tepian kasur. Kushina menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Naruko, berniat membangunkan.

"Ruko-chan, bangun! Ruko-chan!" sambil menggoyangkan bahu Naruko dengan pelan, Kushina berbicara dengan nada ke-ibu-an. Sudut Mata Naruko mengerut karena tidurnya terganggu. "Engghh~" Naruko melenguh khas orang yang baru saja bangun tidur dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya kepada tubuh Naruto.

"Lima menit lagi, Kaa-chan" tanpa membuka matanya, Naruko semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan kepala pada Payudara Naruto lebih dalam sehingga orang yang dipeluk yang terusik. "Enghhh~" Naruto membuka matanya, membuat Kushina dapat melihat mata Naruto yang berwarna sama dengan Almarhum suaminya.

"Kaa-chan?" Naruto bergumam saat melihat sosok berambut merah sedang duduk di belakang Naruko. Sepertinya, kesadaran Naruto belum kembali sepenuhnya. Naruto mencoba untuk bangun, tapi saat dia menggerakkan badannya, maka tubuhnya terasa dipeluk semakin erat dan Payudaranya terasa ditekan oleh sesuatu.

Kesadaran Naruto langsung pulih saat melihat kepala bersurai Pirang keemasan yang berada di dadanya. "Naruko, lepaskan aku" Selimut terbuka dan menampakkan tubuh polos Duo Naru saat Naruto menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mendorong kepala Naruko dari dadanya.

Bukannya menjauh, kini mulut Naruko terbuka dan melahap puting kiri Naruto dan menyusu seperti bayi. "Naruko, hentikan! Ahh~" Naruto mendesah saat Naruko menggigit putingnya.

Kushina memerah melihat pemandangan Vulgar ini, nafasnya juga mulai menjadi tidak teratur. Kushina terangsang karena melihat kegiatan Naruko. Walaupun dia sendiri pernah melakukannya dengan Naruto, tapi tetap saja dia terangsang.

"Kaa-chan, tolong aku~, ahh~" Kushina langsung tersadar dari lamunan mesumnya saat mendengar Naruto memohon padanya. Kushina melihat Naruto yang wajah memerah dan Naruko masih menikmati 'Makan Malam'nya.

Naruko menggigit puting Naruto dengan keras dan membuat Naruto kembali mendesah. "Ah~ ah, henti~kan, Naru~Ko~, ah~" GAWAT! Kalau terus di biarkan, bisa-bisa Kushina melupakan kalau sekarang waktunya untuk makan malam dan malah ikut Naruko untuk 'memakan' Naruto.

Kushina mengangkat tangan kanannya yang terkepal dan ...

 **'Pletak'**

... kepala Naruko mendapatkan jitakan 'Kasih Sayang' dari Kushina. Jitakannya tidak terlalu keras, tapi setidaknya cukup untuk membuat Naruko berhenti dengan 'kegiatannya' dan melepaskan Naruto. "Ittaaii~" Naruko langsung duduk sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Karena Naruko sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan Naruto sekarang dapat bebas dan duduk menghadap Kushina dengan wajah lega. "Arigato, Kaa-chan" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum manis kepada Kushina.

Naruko memandang Kushina sambil menggembungkan pipinya, kesal karena kesenangannya di ganggu oleh Ibu tercintanya. Kushina hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Naruko. "Naruko-chan, bisa kau bantu Kaa-chan menyiapkan makan malam?" tanya Kushina.

Naruko menyeringai dan memandang Naruto dengan tatapan lapar. "Kenapa harus membuat makan malam Kaa-chan? Jika disini juga ada 'Makan Malam' yang siap di santap kapan saja?"

 **'Pletak!'**

Lagi-lagi Naruko kena jitakan 'kasih sayang' oleh Kushina. Kushina menghela nafas dan memandang Naruto. "kalau kau Naruto-chan?" tanya Kushina.

"Baiklah, Kaa-chan. Tunggu sebentar" Naruto turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju lemari. Naruto mengambil sebuah Kemaja Putih polos yang kebesaran dan sebuah celana dalam senada dengan Kemeja. Naruto langsung memakainya beserta celana dalam putih yang baru saja di ambilnya dan kemudian berjalan menuju Kushina.

"Ayo, Kaa-chan!" Naruto menarik tangan Kushina untuk keluar kamar. Sebenarnya ini hanya modus agar bisa pergi dari Naruko.

"Ah! Nee-chan, tunggu aku" Naruko mencoba mengejar Naruto yang sudah di ambang pintu tanpa mengenakan pakaiannya alias telanjang. "Kau mandi dulu sana! Setelah itu baru giliranku untuk mandi dan kau membantu Kaa-chan!" perintah Naruto mutlak.

"Tapi Nee-chan. Kenapa kita tidak mandi ber –" "Aku tidak akan dan tidak akan mau mandi bersamamu"

 **'BRAK!'**

Pintu di banting Naruto dengan keras di depan wajah Naruko. Naruko menghela nafas kecewa dan melakukan perintah Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Kushina sedang menata piring dan masakan mereka di atas meja. Jika ada yang bertanya kenapa tidak Maid atau Pelayan saya yang memasakkan untuk mereka? Itu semua keinginan Kushina. Maid dan Pelayan hanya akan bekerja dari Pagi sampai Sore dan setelahnya mereka pulang. Sebenarnya ini hanyalah akal-akalan Kushina, jika saja terjadi hal yang 'iya-iya' saat makan malam dengan Naruto dan Naruko.

Saat Naruto dan Kushina sedang menata Piring dan alat makan yang lain. Naruto tidak sengaja menjatuhkan sendok kelantai. Naruto membungkuk untuk mengambil sendok itu, tapi sebuah tangan sudah lebih dulu mengambilnya. Naruto berdiri menghadap orang yang mengambilkan sendoknya.

Kushina memandang Naruto dan menyerahkan sendok itu kepada Naruto. Naruto langsung mengambilnya dari tangan Kaa-channya dan tersenyum manis pada Kushina. "Arigato, Kaa-chan!"

Wajah Kushina memerah saat melihat senyum manis Naruto dan perhatian Kushina terfokus pada bibir merah muda yang sangat menggoda untuk di cium milik Naruto. Kushina tidak dapat menahan diri dan mendekatkan dirinya dengan Naruto sehingga hampir tidak berjarak.

Kushina memegang dagu Naruto dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto sambil memejamkan mata. Naruto ingin menghindar tapi entah kenapa ia tidak bisa. Bibir mereka semakin dekat, semakin dekat, dan ...

"Ehem!"

... sebuah deheman mengintrupsi momen ingin berciuman Kushina dan menyelamatkan Naruto. Kushina melepaskan dagu Naruto dan menghadap ke arah suara deheman tadi. Kushina melihat Naruko yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi sambil menyeringai kepadanya.

"Mencoba mencuri kesempatan ya, Kaa-chan?" tanya Naruko dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Kushina memandang Naruko tajam. "Kau sendiri sudah sering kali mencuri kesempatan saat Kaa-chan tidak ada, kali ini Kaa-chan yang akan mengambil kesempatan di depanmu" ucap Kushina membalas seringaian Naruko dengan seringaian juga.

Naruto dan Naruko bingung apa maksud Kushina tadi. Tapi mereka langsung tahu, saat Kushina memandang Naruto dengan seringaian. "K-kaa-chan?" Naruto gugup dan mencoba untuk mundur, tapi Kushina sudah lebih dulu menangkap tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat.

Kushina langsung mencumbu Naruto tepat di bibir dan sedikit memberikan tatapan menantang kepada Naruko dari ekor matanya. Naruko terlihat panas dingin melihat tantangan Kushina dan ingin mengeluarkan protes.

"Ah~... Kaa~chan ... hen~tikan~" tangan kanan Kushina menerobos masuk lewat celah Kemeja Naruto yang terbuka dan meremas Payudara kiri Naruto. Naruto memeluk Kushina saat Kushina melepaskan ciumannya dan beralih ke leher kanannya dan memberikan Kissmark baru di sana.

Wajah Naruko benar-benar memerah karena kesal. Naruko berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Naruto. Jika Kushina memeluk Naruto dari depan, maka Naruko memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan menciptakan Kissmark tambahan pada leher kiri Naruto. Sedangkan tangan kiri Naruko sedang menyusupi celana dalam Naruto dan menggesekkan-gesekkan jarinya pada belahan Vagina Naruto yang sudah mulai basah.

"Ah~, kalian ber~dua, berhentilah! Bagaimana dengan makan malam kita? Hmph!" Bibir Naruto kembali di kunci oleh bibir Kushina dan lidah Kushina mengobrak-abrik bagian dalam mulutnya.

"Sekarang kami juga sedang makan malam, Nee-chan. 'Makan malam' kami sudah tersedia di pelukan kami" ucap Naruko mesum dan memasukkan jarinya kedalam Vagina Naruto lalu memulai gerakan In-Out dengan tempo sedang membuat Naruto semakin keras mendesah dalam ciumannya dengan Kushina. Dan di tambah dengan tangan kanan Kushina yang sedang melepaskan kancing kemejanya dan kemejanya akhirnya terbuka, lalu tangan Naruko yang satunya lagi meremas Payudaranya yang satunya.

Bibir Kushina kembali menuju leher Naruto dan kembali memberikan kecupan, gigitan dan lumatan. "Berhenti, Ah~ aku akan ah~" mendengar racauan Naruto membuat Naruko maupun Kushina semakin bersemangat.

Kushina memasukkan jari tangan kanannya bersama dengan jari Naruko kedalam lubang Naruto dan mereka berdua mempercepat tempo gerakan mereka pada lubang Naruto.

Naruto benar-benar di serang habis-habisan, baik dari depan dan belakang bagian atas dan bawahnya juga. "Kaa~chan~, Naru~ko~, aku ... AHH~~" Naruto mengeluarkan cairannya dan seketika tubuh Naruto menjadi lemas tak bertenaga bahkan untuk berdiri.

Naruto akan jatuh kelantai jika saja Kushina dan Naruko tidak sedang memeluknya dari dua sisi. Naruto mengumpulkan semua tenaga miliknya yang tersisa dan mencoba untuk memberontak dan berhasil melepaskan diri ketika Kushina dan Naruko sedang lengah. Naruto memaksakan diri untuk berlari menjauh, menjaga jarak dari dua Predator mesum itu.

Naruto memandang Naruko dan Kushina dengan wajah memerah padam serta tangannya yang digunakan untuk memegang Kemejanya yang terbuka dan berusaha menutupinya. "Moou~, kalian berdua MESUM!" ucap Naruto lalu berlari menuju kamarnya untuk mengganti kemejanya yang basah karena keringat dan celana dalamnya karena Klimaksnya.

'Sekarang mereka semakin parah. Aku harus lebih ekstra hati-hati mulai sekarang' pikir Naruto dalam larinya menuju kamar.

Di meja makan, Kushina dan Naruko sudah duduk di kursi masing-masing dengan seringaian di wajah mereka. "Mengerjai Nee-chan sangat menyenangkan. Kenapa Kaa-chan melepaskan Nee-chan tadi? Padahal kita masih bisa bersenang-senang" tanya Naruko dengan nada kesal.

Kushina terkekeh. "Kau sudah 'bermain' dengan Naruto-chan tadi" ucap Kushina. "Malam ini giliran Kaa-chan ..."

"Tapi, Kaa-cha ..."

" ... tidak boleh membantah!" protesan Naruko langsung di potong oleh Kushina yang menggunakan nada tegas. Naruko cemberut mendengarnya. "Moouu~" Naruko menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Kushina kembali terkekeh pelan melihat Naruko yang ngambek. "Ne, Naruko-chan! Apa ada sesuatu yang menarik terjadi saat sekolah?" tanya Kushina memulai topik pembicaraan baru.

Naruko menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Kushina. 'Akan ku kerjai kau, Nee-chan' pikir Naruko jahil. "Ada, Kaa-chan! Tadi saat pulang sekolah ..."

Kita tinggalkan dulu pembicaraan Ibu dan Anak ini dan beralih pada Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sudah selesai mandi dan sedang mengenakan pakaian Piyama miliknya yang berwarna Kuning seperti rambutnya. Kali ini Naruto memakai Pakaian dalamnya dan perpakaian dengan rapi. Dia tidak ingin kejadian seperti beberapa menit yang lalu terjadi lagi.

Setelah semuanya terpasang dengan rapi, Naruto berjalan menuju meja belajar tempat di meletakkan tas miliknya. Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas, yaitu Ponsel miliknya.

Naruto menyalakan Ponselnya dan melihat sebuah pesan masuk. Naruto membuka pesan itu dan membacanya. Pesan itu berasal dari Sasuke dan pesan yang di kirim adalah sebagai berikut :

"Kau sudah memikirkan pilihanmu, Naru? Pikirkan baik-baik apa yang akan kau pilih Naru. Aku yakin kau tidak ingin menyesal bukan?"

Entah hanya Naruto atau apa, Pesan itu seperti memiliki arti lain yang tersembunyi dan tidak Naruto mengerti. Naruto tidak ingin memikirkannya lebih keras dan mematikan Handphonenya dan meletakkannya kembali kedalam tas. Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dan turun menuju Ruang Makan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ooh, jadi begitu. Naruto-chan sudah berani nakal ya? Akan Kaa-chan hukum dia setelah ini" ucap Kushina saat Naruko mengakhiri ceritanya. Naruko menyeringai jahil.

Naruko melihat Naruto sudah memasuki ruang makan dan menghentikan senyuman jahilnya dan mulai makan. Kushina juga sudah mulai makan dan mengambil sikap seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Naruto duduk di samping Naruko dan memulai makannya setelah mengucapkan 'Itadakimasu'. Acara makan berjalan dengan tenang seakan kejadian yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu tidak pernah terjadi.

.

.

Naruko yang paling awal selesai makan, disusul oleh Kushina dan kemudian Naruto.

 **'Nyuut~'**

Naruko menghadap Naruto dan dengan sembarangan memegang Payudara kanan Naruto dan meremasnya pelan. Alis Naruto tertekuk pertanda kalau dia sudah mulai kesal. "Ya~ah, kenapa Nee-chan pakai Bra sih? Kan akan lebih baik jika tidak menggunakan Bra" ucap Naruko mesum dengan wajah polos. Padahal di dalam hati, Naruko menyeringai.

"Nee-chan boleh aku meminta 'makanan penutup'?" tanya Naruko masih dengan wajah polos. Alis Naruto semakin menekuk saat Naruko mengatakannya dengan nada polos. "Jika Nee-chan diam. Itu artinya 'ya', bagiku. Jadi ... Itadakimasu!"

 **'Pletak!'**

Jitakan keras mendarat di kepala Naruko saat tangannya baru saja mulai melepaskan kancing Piyama Naruto. Yang melakukan jitakan itu adalah Tentu saja, siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

Naruto bangkit berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Naruko mengusap-usap kepalanya dengan wajah meringis kesakitan. Kushina tertawa melihat tingkat laku Putri-putrinya.

"Kau ini, kalau mau melakukan sesuatu dengan Naruto-chan. Jangan membuatnya kesal, atau kau akan mendapatkan jitakan itu" ucap Kushina mengejek. "Aku hanya lupa" ucap Naruko menyangkal perkataan Kushina.

"Naruko-chan! Bisa kau bantu Kaa-chan?" tanya Kushina. Naruko mengerti dengan apa yang ingin Kushina minta darinya jadi dia hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruko masuk kedalam kamarnya dan melihat Naruto sedang berbaring di kasurnya dengan sebuah Novel di tangannya, entah Novel apa. "Nee-chan!" panggil Naruko. Naruto menghentikan acara membacanya dan menutup buku itu lalu memandang Naruko. Pandangan Naruto seakan berkata 'Ada apa?'.

"Kaa-chan ingin bicara dengan Nee-chan" ucap Naruko. Naruto mengangguk dan meletakkan Novel di tangannya di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Naruto lalu bangun dari berbaringnya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

 **'Greb!'**

Sebelum memegang gagang pintu, sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. "Gomenasai, Onee-chan atas yang tadi. Kumohon, jangan abaikan Naruko!" ucap Naruko sedih dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

Naruto menjadi tidak enak dengan Naruko dan menghela nafas. "Kau pikir aku mau memaafkanmu?" perkataan bernada dingin Naruto membuat Naruko terkejut. Naruko merasa sakit di hatinya saat Naruto mengucapkan itu. "Nee-chan?" gumam Naruko pelan meminta kepastian.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak mau memaafkanmu ..." Naruto melepaskan tangan Naruko yang melingkar di pinggangnya dengan paksa dan membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruko. Naruto memegang belakang leher Naruto dan langsung memberikan ciuman di bibir Naruko dengan waktu beberapa detik dan kemudian melepaskan ciumannya. Naruko menjadi bingung sendiri.

Naruto menyunggingkan senyum tipis saat melihat ekspresi Naruko. " ... Karena kau tidak memiliki kesalahan sedikitpun padaku, Naruko-chan" ucap Naruto dengan senyuman lembut di wajahnya.

Naruko sadar dengan arti dari perkataan Naruto dan langsung memberikan pelukan erat. "Arigato, Nee-chan!" ucap Naruko dengan senang. Naruto tersenyum saat melihat tingkah adiknya ini. Naruto melepaskan pelukan sepihak itu dan mengusap kepala Naruko dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Sudah sudah, kau bilang kalau Kaa-chan ingin bicara denganku bukan? Kalau begitu, lepaskan aku" ucap Naruto saat melihat kalau Naruko ingin memeluknya lagi. Naruto membuka pintu dan keluar menuju kamar Ibunya.

Naruko ingat dengan permintaan Ibunya tadi. 'Maaf, Nee-chan' batin Naruko menyesal. Naruko berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan langsung tiduran sambil menutup matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **'Tok' 'Tok' 'Tok'**

Naruto mengetuk pintu kamar Kushina sambil menunggu jawaban dari dalam. "Kaa-chan! Kau di dalam?" ucap Naruto dengan keras berharap Kushina menjawab dan membukakan pintunya.

Setelah menunggu selama beberapa menit, pintu itu akhirnya terbuka dan menampakkan Kushina dengan tubuh yang dililit Handuk Putih polos yang menutupi daerah Pribadinya. Rambut merahnya juga masih basah. Sepertinya Kushina baru saja selesai mandi. "Masuklah, Naruto-chan!"

Naruto masuk saat Kushina menggeser posisinya sedikit sehingga dia bisa masuk melewati Kushina. Naruto berjalan menuju Tempat tidur berukuran King Size yang terdapat di kamar ini dan duduk di tepian Ranjangnya.

Kushina menutup pintu dan memandang Naruto yang sedang menatapnya bingung. "Apa yang ingin Kaa-chan bicarakan denganku?" tanya Naruto polos tanpa menyadari niat Mesum Kushina.

Kushina tersenyum dan berjalan menuju Naruto. Naruto memandang Kushina yang semakin dekat dengannya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Naruto langsung mengetahui niat Kushina saat melihat dari dekat senyuman Kushina yang lebih mirip dengan seringaian Predator pada mangsa.

Naruto ingin berdiri tapi Kushina menahannya dan mendudukkannya kembali ke ranjang dengan paksa. "Kaa-chan?" gumam Naruto mulai merinding. Kushina mendorongnya tubuhnya agar berbaring dan Naruto tanpa melawan berbaring, karena Naruto yakin, tidak ada gunanya untuk melawan Kushina.

"Ne, Naruto-chan? Kau sudah berani berbuat nakal di belakang Kaa-chan. Dan kau tau kan apa akibatnya jika melakukan hal itu, hm?" tanya Kushina dengan nada menggoda dan melepaskan Handuknya sehingga tubuh telanjangnya terekspos sempurna di pengelihatan Naruto.

"Heh? Berbuat nakal?" gumam Naruto dengan tanda tanya di kepalanya saat menyadari ada kata dari ucapan Kushina yang dia tidak mengerti. "Pura-pura tidak tau ya, Naruto-chan? Putri Kaa-chan yang satu ini sudah bisa berbohong rupanya. Apa ya, hukuman yang cocok untukmu?" tanya Kushina menggoda.

Naruto merinding mendengar kata hukuman. Apapun kesalahan yang dia lakukan dan yang menghukumnya adalah Ibu atau Adiknya, maka jenis hukuman itu tidak akan jauh dari kata 'mesum'. Naruto memutar otaknya, guna mencari letak kesalahannya.

Kushina yang melihat putrinya ini tidak menjawab, menyeringai karena berpikir Naruto sudah tidak dapat menyangkal perbuatannya.

 **'Cup'**

Kushina mencium Naruto dengan tiba-tiba dengan posisi menindih Naruto di atas ranjang. Naruto ingin memberontak, jika saja tangannya tidak dipegangi di samping kepalanya sendiri oleh wanita cantik diatas tubuhnya ini.

Kushina menggigit bibir bawah Naruto karena dari tadi, Naruto sama sekali tidak ingin membuka mulutnya. Naruto membuka mulutnya yang terasa perih saat digigit dan Kushina sama sekali tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. Kushina memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto dan mengabsen para Prajurit Putih yang berjejer rapi disana.

Setelah selesai mengabsen gigi Naruto, Kushina melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan mengangkat tubuhnya agar dapat melihat ekspresi Naruto saat ini.

Di bawahnya, Kushina dapat melihat Naruto yang menutup matanya dan memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Wajah Naruto memerah dan nafasnya tidak beraturan dengan dada yang naik turun mengikuti alur pernafasan pemilik tubuh.

Kushina tersenyum bangga melihat hasil perbuatannya. Kushina melepaskan tangan Naruto, sedangkan tangannya beralih untuk melepas kancing Piyama Naruto satu persatu. Semua kancing Naruto sudah terlepas dan memperlihatkan Payudara Naruto terbungkus oleh Bra Orange. Karena pengait Bra Naruto berada di depan, jadi Kushina dapat dengan mudah untuk melepaskannya dan kemudian membuang Bra itu sembarangan. Naruto tidak sadar kalau dia sudah separuh telanjang dan masih sibuk dengan pernafasannya yang hampir kembali normal.

Kushina merendahkan tubuhnya ke arah dada Naruto dan menyenggol-nyenggol puting kiri Naruto dengan hidungnya sambil menyesapi aroma tubuh Naruto yang memabukkan. Naruto mendesah kecil dan membuka matanya seraya melihat kepala bersuai merah yang berada di dadanya.

"Kaa-chan?" gumam Naruto pelan. Kushina memandang wajah Naruto yang memerah dengan senyuman dan kembali menatap Payudara Naruto. Kushina membuka mulutnya dan melahap Payudara kiri Naruto sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas dada kanan Naruto.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah kesamping. Tangannya di gunakan untuk meremas sprei kasur. "Ahh~... Kaa-chan~" Kushina menghisap sekaligus menggigit puting Naruto keras dan tangan Kushina meremas dada Naruto dengan kasar sehingga membuat Naruto tidak mampu untuk menahan desahan yang sedari tadi dia tahan.

Kushina menjauhkan mulutnya dari dada Naruto seraya merangkak naik menuju leher Naruto. Kushina mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga kiri Naruto. "Mendesahlah, sayang~. Kaa-chan ingin mendengar desahan indahmu~" bisik Kushina dengan nada menggoda di telinga Naruto, sedangkan kedua tangannya mulai bekerja di dada Naruto; meremasnya, menjepit atau menekan puting Naruto.

Naruto kembali menggigit bibirnya, berusaha meredam desahan yang akan keluar secara berbondong-bondong(?). "Ehmm~" Naruto masih berusaha menahan desahannya saat Kushina menjilati telinganya dengan sensual.

"Kita lihat sampai kapan kau akan bertahan untuk tidak mendesah, sayang~" kini Kushina beralih ke leher Naruto. Memberikan jilatan sekaligus tanda disana. Tangan kanan Kushina bergerak menuju bagian bawah Naruto. menyelinap melewati celana dan celana dalam Naruto sampai tangan itu berhenti di belahan Naruto sudah berair.

Kushina menyeringai karena mendapat hal yang di inginkannya. Kushina memainkan dua jarinya di sekitar belahan itu dengan sangat sensual. Tubuh Naruto sukses menggelinjang seperti cacing kepanasan, tapi masih dapat menahan desahannya. "Hmmnn~ ... hmmn~"

Kushina menghentikan jarinya dan memposisikannya di depan lubang Naruto. "AHH! ... KAA-CHAN!" Naruto melengus keras karena Kushina memasukkan jarinya dengan dan gigi Kushina menggigit lehernya dengan keras.

Kushina menyeringai dan menjauhkan mulutnya dari leher kiri Naruto untuk memandang wajah Naruto lagi. "Kau sudah mendesah sayang~" goda Kushina dengan seringaian. Naruto yang mendengar godaan Kushina memalingkan wajahnya dengan wajah yang sangat memerah.

Kushina menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk memegangi dagu Naruto dan memaksanya untuk menghadap Kushina. Wajah Naruto yang memerah dengan keringat yang membuat wajahnya terlihat berkilau dan mata Naruto yang terlihat berair serta bibir bawah yang digigit, entah kenapa membuat Kushina semakin ingin membuat sesuatu yang lebih dengan Naruto. Naruto terlalu sempurna dan menggoda untuk di lewatkan. Kushina menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan seringaian yang sangat jelas apa maksudnya.

Kushina kembali membawa bibir merah muda Naruto kedalam ciuman panas serta tangannya yang berada di bawah mulai mengerjakan tugasnya dengan gerakan bertempo sedang. "Hmmmfft..." tangan Kushina yang berada di dagu Naruto kembali mengerjakan tugasnya didada kanan Naruto.

Tangan Naruto awalnya digunakan untuk meremas sprei kasur beralih memegangi sisi kepala Kushina dan berusaha menjauhkannya. Tangan kiri Kushina menjauhkan tangan kanan Naruto yang ada dipipinya dan menekannya di sisi samping kepala Naruto. Gerakan tangan Kushina pada bagian bawah Naruto mulai bertambah cepat dan brutal. Kushina menekankan bibirnya lebih agar dapat menyesap lebih dalam isi mulut Naruto yang menjadi candu baginya.

Tangan Naruto yang berada di pipi Kushina terkulai lemas karena serangan berantai Kushina. Lubang Naruto menjadi mengetat dan mengapit jari Kushina, tapi bukannya berhenti, Kushina semakin mempercepat gerakan tangannya.

"Ahh! ... Kaa-chan~ ... Kaa-chan~, ... Aku akan~ ... uhh~, KAA-CHAN!" saat Kushina melepaskan ciumannya, Naruto tidak dapat lagi menahan desahannya dan diakhiri dengan lenguhan panjang penuh rasa kenikmatan; menandai puncak kenikmatan sudah ia raih.

Kushina menghentikan aktivitasnya dan jari Kushina yang berada di lubang Naruto merasakan gelombang deras yang mengalir dari Lubang suci itu. Seketika itu juga, lubang itu menjadi sangat licin dan Kushina mencabut jarinya yang belepotan dengan cairan cinta Naruto, lalu mengarahkannya kewajah Naruto.

Nafas Naruto sangat tidak beraturan sekarang, dadanya yang naik turun dengan cepat, seiring dengan hidung yang menghisap Oksigen dengan rakus. Mata Naruto terlihat memandangnya dengan mata berair-air. "Buka mulutmu dan keluarkan lidahmu sayang~" pinta Kushina yang di turuti oleh Naruto tanpa ada protesan.

Kushina memasukkan jarinya yang belepotan Nektar dari Vagina Naruto kedalam mulutnya, lalu kembali mencabut jari yang sudah bersih dari cairan Naruto. Kushina menurunkan tubuhnya dan mengulum lidah Naruto yang terjulur keluar. Tangan Kushina kembali di masukkan kedalam Celana Naruto untuk kembali mengambil cairan cinta itu.

Selang beberapa detik, Kushina melepaskan kulumannya pada lidah Naruto. Kushina mencabut tangannya dari celana Naruto dan terlihat telapak tangan Kushina yang basah oleh cairan putih bening. Kushina lalu mengusapkan telapak tangannya pada wajah Naruto sampai hampir menyeluruh.

Kushina mengangkat tubuhnya kembali memandang Naruto. Lidah Naruto yang terjulur keluar di penuhi dengan cairan putih lengket miliknya sendiri dan wajah yang belepotan karena cairannya yang di usapkan Kushina tadi. Ugh! Naruto terlalu menggoda, Kushina menjadi sangat bersemangat sekarang ini. Puas dengan hasil kerjanya pada kepala Naruto, Kushina memandang bagian bawah Naruto yang pakaiannya masih lengkap, tapi tepat pada bagian selangkang terlihat basah oleh hal yang sangat Kushina tau hal apa itu.

Kushina memundurkan tubuhnya supaya sejajar dengan selangkang Naruto. "Angkat kakimu sayang~" perintah Kushina. Naruto mengangkat kakinya sehingga Kushina dapat melepaskan celana itu dengan mulus. Terlihatlah Celana dalam Naruto yang berwarna Orange dan dapat dilihat kalau Celana dalam itu sangat kebasahan. Kushina juga melepaskan Celana dalam Naruto sehingga Vagina Naruto tidak lagi di tutupi apa-apa. Kushina menyuruh Naruto untuk membuka kakinya.

Kushina memposisikan dirinya diantara kaki Naruto seraya memandang wajah Naruto yang sudah mulai diselimuti nafsu birahi. "Kyaa!" Naruto terpekik kaget saat pinggulnya di angkat sejajar dengan wajah Kushina secara tiba-tiba. Kushina meniupkan nafasnya di lubang itu dan membuat Naruto menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Hmm~ Kaa-chan~... kumohon~" mendengar Naruto yang memohon padanya membuat Kushina semakin bersemangat. Kushina mendekatkan wajahnya ke lubang Naruto yang masih basah karena cairannya yang belum kering dari tadi.

Kushina memasukkan lidahnya dan membuat gerakan menusuk-nusuk dengan lidahnya kedalam lubang Naruto. "Ah~ ... Kaa-chan~" Kushina membenamkan wajahnya di belahan Vagina Naruto, menyesapi aroma memabukkan kesukaannya dari pabriknya. Mulut Kushina menyedot lubang Vagina Naruto dengan keras, seakan memaksa untuk memerah semua cairan Naruto yang mungkin masih tersisa di dalam.

"AAAHHH~ ... KAA-CHAN!" Naruto kembali mendapatkan Klimaksnya karena hisapan keras Kushina. Sedang untuk Kushina, dia berhasil mengumpulkan hampir semua cairan Naruto di mulutnya, wajahnya sendiri belepotan oleh cairan Naruto, tapi Kushina sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan hal itu.

Kushina menurunkan pinggul Naruto dan merangkak kesamping Naruto. Nafas Naruto kembali yang hampir saja kembali normal, harus kembali berantakan lagi karena Klimaksnya. Jika seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa Naruto kena Asma :v

Kushina memegang dagu Naruto dan memaksanya untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Begitu wajah Naruto menghadapnya, Kushina langsung membekap mulut Naruto dengan mulutnya dan berbagi cairan yang di dapatnya dari lubang suci Naruto.

Naruto menelan sebagian cairannya sendiri yang terasa asin sekaligus gurih di indera perasanya. Sebagiannya lagi, Kushina yang menelannya. Kushina mengangkat kepalanya. "Bagaimana rasanya Naruto-chan?" tanya Kushina sambil tersenyum tanpa memperdulikan wajahnya yang masih belepotan cairan Naruto.

Naruto meneguk 'minuman'nya dan memandang Kushina dengan wajah memerah karena nafsu sudah menguasainya. "Kimochii, Kaa-chan" jawab Naruto. Mendengar jawaban Naruto, Kushina lalu melepaskan handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya dan melempar handuk itu sembarangan. Jika dilihat dengan teliti, Vagina Kushina juga sudah basah bahkan sebelum di sentuh Naruto.

"Sekarang kita gantian, Kaa-chan juga ingin di sentuh olehmu Naruto-chan" ucap Kushina lalu merebahkan diri disamping Naruto. Naruto tidak menjawab dan menindih Kushina dengan pandangan berkilat nafsu. Kushina tersenyum, membalas senyuman nafsu yang di berikan Naruto padanya.

Kushina menyentuh pipi kiri Naruto sebentar, lalu semakin naik sampai berada di belakang kepala Naruto. Kushina dengan cepat, menekan kepala Naruto sampai bibir mereka bertemu dengan cumbuan.

Naruto yang memang sudah tidak dapat berpikir jernih lagi, menggerakkan tangannya ke Payudara berukuran besar milik ibu tercintanya. Naruto mengelus-elus permukaan kulit lembut Payudara itu sampai jari tangannya berhenti tepat di puting pink Kushina.

Naruto meremas Payudara itu dengan lembut, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk agar Kushina melepaskan kepalanya. Naruto menghentikan ciumannya dan mengangkat kepalanya, tapi tidak dengan tangannya yang mulai bekerja dengan agak kasar.

"Ahh~ ... jangan~ ... terlalu, aahh~... ker –... KYAAA~!" Naruto tersenyum bangga, karena berhasil membuat Kaa-channya melenguh kenikmatan karena dia mengapit kedua puting Kushina dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya.

Naruto menurunkan kepalanya keleher Kushina dan menjilatnya dari bahu sampai telinga Kushina. Naruto berhenti tepat di lubang telinga Kushina. "Sekarang kita lihat berapa lama Kushina-chan dapat menahan Klimaksnya" bisik Naruto dengan nada rendah yang terdengar sangat seksi bagi Kushina dan membuat wajah Kushina memerah saat mendengar Naruto menyebut namanya.

Naruto mulai mengecupi, menjilati dan menggigit leher Kushina, membalas perbuatan Kushina yang telah membubuhkan tanda kepemilikan di lehernya tadi. Tangan kiri Naruto bekerja di Payudara kanan sedangkan tangan kanannya menuju bagian bawah Kushina yang kembali mengeluarkan cairan lengket.

"Hmm~ ...Naru~ ...jangan disa – ...AHH~" badan Kushina bergetar dan Kushina juga melenguh saat Naruto melakukan serangan secara beruntun, leher yang dihisap kuat, Payudaranya yang di cengkram dan lubangnya yang dimasuki 2 jari lentik Naruto tanpa jeda waktu. Cairan Kushina mengalir saat itu juga dengan intensitas yang cukup banyak.

Naruto kembali mencium Kushina tapi kali ini dengan sedikit lembut. Kushina membalas ciuman Naruto dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto.

"Hmm~ ... Naru~" gumam Kushina dalam ciumannya saat merasa kalau jari tangan Naruto yang ada di dalam tubuhnya mulai bergerak. Naruto menggerakkan jari tangannya di dalam lubang Kushina dengan kecepatan yang mulai bertambah dari sebelumnya, tanpa melepaskan ciumannya.

Ciuman terlepas karena faktor oksigen yang semakin menipis di paru-paru mereka, Naruto mengangkat kepalanya sedikit memandang wajah memerah Kushina yang berada dalam tindihannya. "Nghh~ .. Ahh~" Kushina semakin terhanyut kedalam nafsu ketika Naruto semakin mempercepat gerakannya.

"Naru~ ... Kaa-chan ... ahh~ .. akan –" saat Kushina mengucapkan itu, Naruto mencabut jarinya dari lubang Kushina, menuai kebingungan di wajah Kushina. Tapi kebingungan itu tidak bertahan lama, saat Kushina melihat Naruto melepaskan kalungan tangannya dan merangkak kebagian tubuh bawah Kushina.

Naruto tiarap di depan lubang Kushina lalu meniupkan nafasnya kelubang itu dengan lembut. Kushina menggelinjang tidak nyaman. "Naru~ ... cepat laku –... Ahh~" Naruto tidak perlu di minta untuk melakukan, dia akan senang hati melakukannya jika keadaannya sudah seperti ini. Naruto memajukan wajahnya ke lubang itu sampai akhirnya bibirnya bertemu dengan tempat suci itu. Naruto menghisap tempat itu dengan keras, berharap 'minuman'nya akan segera datang.

Kushina mendesah dan menekan kepala Naruto agar tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Tubuh Kushina bergetar dan Naruto mengerti hal yang akan terjadi. "AAAHHH~~" bersamaan dengan lenguhan panjang itu, Naruto membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan 'air suci' dari lubang itu memenuhi rongga mulutnya dan berakhir melewati tenggorokannya sampai keperut.

Naruto merangkak dan berbaring menyamping di sisi Kushina. Kushina memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Naruto dan memegangi dagu Naruto dengan jari telunjuk dan jempolnya lalu menariknya kewajahnya agar mereka dapat berciuman kembali. Naruto sama sekali tidak protes dan membiarkan Kushina melakukan hal yang di inginkannya sepuasnya.

Entah sampai keronde berapakah permainan terlarang ini akan di mainkan, hanya Tuhan, Author, serta kedua pemeran utama kita.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto berbaring membelakangi Kushina, sedangkan Kushina memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang. Tubuh mereka masih polos tanpa benang dan hanya di tutupi oleh selimut yang menutupi sebatas bawah dada. Permainan tadi berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu setelah mereka berdua merasa lelah dan tidak dapat melanjutkan. Sekarang sudah lewat tengah malam dan mereka masih belum tidur.

Sekarang Naruto sudah mengerti kenapa Kaa-channya menghukumnya. Di dalam hati, Naruto kesal dengan Naruko. Ini semua gara-gara Naruko yang mengerjainya dengan memberikan berita palsu kepada Kaa-chan, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya palsu sih.

Mungkin karena sudah istirahat selama beberapa menit, Kushina kembali menjilati bahu Naruto membuat gadis manis di pelukan Kushina menggeliat karena geli. "Kaa-chan~, hentikan" Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kushina. Iris Violet dan Sapphire bertemu, membuat mereka terdiam.

"Kaa-chan" panggil Naruto memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Hm?" Kushina berguman bingung melihat Naruto yang terlihat enggan untuk bertatap mata dengannya. "Menurut Kaa-chan, apa hubungan kita ini salah?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Kushina menghela nafas. "Ya. Hubungan ini memang salah, sangat salah ..." Naruto memandang mata Kushina dengan wajah terkejut. Kushina tersenyum. "... Tapi apapun yang terjadi, Kaa-chan tidak akan pernah menyesal karena melalukan hubungan ini" lanjut Kushina.

Mata Naruto bergetar. "T-tapi bagaimana dengan pandangan orang-orang terhadap hubungan kita? ... Hubungan ini tidak akan punya masa depan yang bagus" ucap Naruto lagi. Kushina mengelus pipi Naruto dengan lembut. "Kaa-chan tidak peduli dan tidak akan pernah peduli pendapat orang lain. Karena cukup kau dan Naruko yang ada di sisi Kaa-chan, itu sudah cukup untuk Kaa-chan. Dan jangan pernah bilang kalau hubungan kita tidak memiliki masa depan, itu membuat hati Kaa-chan sakit. Suatu saat, kita pasti akan menemukan jalannya, jalan dimana kita bertiga dapat bahagia" ucap Kushina panjang lebar dengan senyum pahit.

Jawaban Kushina melebihi perkiraan Naruto. Bagi Naruto, jawaban Kushina sudah menghancurkan semua dinding keraguan yang dia simpan selama ini. Mulai sekarang, Naruto berjanji akan mempertahankan semuanya, tak peduli apapun dan bagaimanapun.

Naruto memeluk Kushina erat dan membenamkan kepalanya di dada Kushina, serta bahu bergetar menahan isak tangis. "Arigato, ..hiks" Kushina membalas pelukan Naruto dan mengelus belakang kepala Naruto lembut. Kushina mengecup dahi Naruto. "Tidak perlu berterima kasih untuk itu. Kaa-chan yang harusnya berterima kasih padamu atas malam yang indah ini. Tidurlah, kau harus sekolah besok" ucap Kushina lembut.

Suara isakan Naruto tidak lagi terdengar, di gantikan helaan nafas halus dari gadis manis di pelukan Kushina. Kushina mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh ramping Naruto. "Kaa-chan berjanji, kita semua akan bahagia bersama" gumam Kushina sebelum akhirnya tertidur menyusul Naruto kealam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

 **~To Be Continued~**

Lama tidak bertemu, Minna-san! Bagaimana Chapter diatas? Apakah memuaskan atau malah membuat kalian ingin membunuh Author?

Seperti judul Chapter ini; **Yuri Sex and just it**. Chapter ini hanya berisi Lemon Scene-nya doang. Kalau tidak memuaskan, saya benar-benar minta maaf. Karena seperti yang saya katakan diatas. Saya masih muda dan di bawah umur, pengetahuan saya tentang Yuri juga tidak seberapa. Saya mohon Reader untuk maklum atas hal ini. Saya masih 13 Tahun. Sekali lagi, SAYA MASIH 13 TAHUN! Masih di bawah umur bukan?

Saya juga mau memperingatkan bahwa di Fict ini akan tokoh OC akan banyak sedikit bermunculan karena beberapa hal. Bukan OC buatan, tapi dari Anime lain. Bisa kalian tebak tokoh OC dari Anime apakah yang akan saya ambil nanti? ^_^

Jika banyak yang suka dengan Fict ini, mohon REVIEWnya. Ya~ah kalian tahu, Author tidak di bayar untuk bekerja disini, jadi setidaknya berikan saya semangat dengan cara memberikan Review. Saya mohon! Semakin banyak Review, maka saya akan semakin semangat untuk melanjutkan Fanfic Yuri ini. Jadi Minna, MOHON BANTUANNYA! ^_^

Itu saja yang dapat saya katakan untuk sekarang. Sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya (jika Fict ini lanjut) saya harap kita dapat bertemu lagi nanti.

.

.

.

 **See You in Chapter 03 : Masalah.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ryuukira Sekai, Log Out, Hor~ra ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Hay, Minna! Kita bertemu lagi di Fict absurd bin gaje ini, hehe :v

Apakah Update kali ini cukup lama? Kalau lama, saya minta maaf. Soalnya, Dunia Nyata saya sangat merepotkan dan waktu untuk mengetik juga terbatas.

Saya minta maaf atas Chapter sebelumnya yang hanya berisi Lemon Yuri. Itu semua hanya sebagai Refresh sebelum saya kembali aktif di Fict ini. Jadi tidak perlu panjang lebar lagi, KITA MULAI CERITANYA!

* * *

 **Title : My Family is Yuri**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Author : Ryuukira Sekai**

 **Genre : Romance, Family**

 **Rating : Mature**

 **Pair : Naruko x FemNaru x Kushina / Sasu x FemNaru / FemNaru x ReverseHarem / FemNaru x ...?**

 **Warning : Incest, Yuri, Typo bertebaran, FemNaruto, Author Newbie, Mainstream, EYD hancur, OOC, AU, Chara dari Anime lain dan banyak lagi.**

 **Summary :**

Memiliki wajah cantik tentu adalah sebuah keuntungan untuk semua perempuan. Memiliki Ibu dan Adik yang sama-sama cantik adalah sebuah Keuntungan tambahan, sehingga membuat dirinya bagaikan sebuah permata yang di perebutkan semua orang. Tapi kenapa Ibu dan Adiknya juga ikut-ikutan memperebutkan dirinya, sampai menjadi sebuah perasaan terlarang. Dan inilah kisah kehidupan dari seorang Namikaze Naruto yang sangat merepotkan, setidaknya baginya. {Bad Summary)

* * *

 **...:::STORY START:::...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Masalah**

Keluarga Namikaze dulunya tidak tinggal di Konoha. Dulu mereka tinggal di Tokyo, Ibukota negara matahari terbit, Jepang. Tapi karena suatu alasan, keluarga Namikaze pindah ke Konoha setahun yang lalu.

Beberapa bulan setelah pindahan ke Konoha, sang kepala keluarga Namikaze, Namikaze Minato, tewas karena kecelakaan.

Malam hari, saat Minato pulang dari kantornya mengendarai mobil, Kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Seorang anak kecil menyebrang jalan dengan tiba-tiba tepat di depan mobil Minato. Mengerem mungkin tidak akan sempat di karenakan jarak yang tinggal sedikit. Minato yang tidak ingin melukai anak kecil itu, membanting stirnya kesamping dan di tambah dengan jalanan yang licin karena hujan membuat mobil Minato menjadi sedikit tidak terkendali.

Mobil Minato menabrak pohon yang berada di pinggir jalan dan membuat Minato mengalami luka ringan di kepala karena benturan dengan stir. Minato masih dapat selamat, tapi tidak akan lama.

Terjadi konslet di sekitar daerah mesin dan ...

 **'DHUUAARR'**

... mobil itu meledak. Minato tidak dapat di selamatkan lagi.

Keesokan harinya, Minato di makamkan. Keluarga beserta kerabat dekat keluarga Namikaze di selimuti oleh duka.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Selasa, 22 September 2015, 06 : 00 AM, Namikaze Mansion**

Naruto dan Kushina tidur dengan tubuh yang saling berhadapan. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat damai dan Natural, menambah unsur kecantikan mereka berdua. Pintu kamar terbuka dan masuk seorang gadis yang merupakan kembaran Naruto. Naruko menghela nafas melihat dua orang di atas ranjang itu masih tertidur. Memangnya sampai jam berapa mereka ber'main'? pikir Naruko.

Naruko berjalan kesisi tempat Naruto tidur. "Nee-chan! Kaa-chan! Ayo bangunlah!" Naruko yang masih menggunakan Piyama tidur mencoba membangunkan kakaknya dengan menggoyangkan bahu Naruto dengan pelan.

Tubuh Naruto dan Kushina yang masih telanjang dan hanya di tutupi selimut putih, sama sekali tidak merasa terusik dengan panggilan Naruko. "Moou~" Naruko menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.

Kekesalan Naruko langsung hilang begitu sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya. Senyum jahil tercipta di wajah cantiknya. "Kucoba saja, ah~. Hihihi.." Naruko berlari kekamarnya meninggalkan Naruto dan Kushina yang masih terlelap dengan tenang.

.

.

Naruto menggeliat tidak nyaman saat merasa ada sesuatu yang masuk kedalam tubuh bawahnya. Naruto merasakan tubuhnya di paksa untuk telentang dan kemudian sebuah beban menindih tubuhnya membuat mata Naruto terbuka sedikit karena merasa terusik.

 **'Cup'**

Mata Naruto terbuka sepenuhnya saat merasakan benda basah yang meraup bibirnya. Kelopak mata yang tertutup adalah hal yang pertama Naruto lihat, kemudian di susul oleh helai rambut Blonde. Tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk memastikan siapa pelakunya, sudah pasti dan tidak bukan adalah kembaran Naruto sendiri, Naruko.

Naruko membuka matanya dan mata mereka berdua beradu pandang dengan jarak yang sangat sedikit, bahkan ciuman itu masih belum di lepaskan. Naruko melepaskan ciumannya dan duduk di perut Naruto sambil memandang wajah Naruto yang sangat cantik dan alami, menurutnya.

"Ohayou, Nee-chan!" ucap Naruko sambil tersenyum manis. Naruto yang awalnya merasa sedikit kesal pada Naruko, tapi kini, saat melihat senyum Naruko, kekesalannya menghilang. Naruto balas tersenyum pada Naruko. "Ohayou, Naruko-chan" balas Naruto.

"Bisa kau menyingkir dari tubuhku? Kau berat" ucap Naruto sambil mencoba bangun. Naruko tidak menjawab tapi hanya menjauhkan tubuhnya dan duduk bersimpuh di samping Naruto.

Naruto duduk dan merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Tanpa memperdulikan tubuhnya yang terekspos di depan Naruko. Naruto memandang Naruko. "Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang masih terlihat mengantuk.

"Mungkin sekitar Jam enam lewat sepuluh menit" jawab Naruko. Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan duduk di tepi ranjang. Naruto mencoba untuk berdiri tapi pergelangan tangan kanannya lebih dulu di tangkap oleh Naruko. Naruto memandang Naruko bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto. Naruko tersenyum. "Masih ada banyak waktu bukan? bagaimana kalau Morning Sex?" tanya Naruko balik dengan seringaian mesum. "Tidak akan!" balas Naruto datar dan membuang muka.

"Kalau Morning Kiss?" tawar Naruko. "Tetap tidak!" balas Naruko dengan nada yang sama.

Pegangan tangan Naruko pada pergelangan tangan Naruto melemah. Naruto kembali memandang Naruko yang saat ini sedang menunduk. Naruto menghela nafas pasrah. Naruto melepaskan tangan Naruko dari pergelangan tangannya dengan pelan. Naruto berbalik menghadap Naruko lalu berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Naruko.

Naruko mengangkat dagu Naruko dengan jari tangan kanannya. Saat kepala Naruko sudah terangkat ...

 **'Cup'**

... Naruto langsung meraup bibir Naruko dan membawanya kedalam sebuah ciuman. Naruko yang dari awal memang sudah merencanakan hal ini menyeringai di sela ciumannya. Tangan Naruko di kalungkan dileher Naruto dan menekan kepala Naruto agar ciuman itu semakin dalam.

Naruko memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto. Pertarungan lidah dilakukan dan ciuman itu semakin intens. Naruto mendorong bahu Naruko dan melepaskan ciuman mereka dengan paksa.

"Bukannya hanya Morning Kiss?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Naruko tersenyum. "Begitulah Morning Kiss yang seharusnya" jawab Naruko dengan santai. Naruto menghela nafas pasrah, lagi.

"Dasar, kau ini" Naruto tersenyum tipis. Naruko terkekeh sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Yasudah~. Ayo, kita mandi bersama, kemudian menyiapkan sarapan" ucap Naruto.

"Eh?" Naruko terdiam memandangi Naruto. "Nee-chan, kau sakit ya? Tidak biasanya kau mengajakku mandi bersama" ucap Naruko heran. "Kau tidak mau? Baiklah aku ak–.." "Bukan begitu! Hanya saja..."

Naruto memandang Naruko yang menggantung ucapannya. Naruko menarik tangan Naruto dan kemudian mendekap tubuh Naruto dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Naruto. "Aku merasa senang. Aishiteru, Nee-chan" ucap Naruko di Payudara Naruto.

Naruto merona saat mendengarnya. Naruto mengelus rambut pirang Naruko dengan lembut. "Hyaah~" Naruko dengan jahil menggigit puting Naruto membuat Naruto memekik merdu. Naruko menjauhkan kepalanya sedikit dan memandang wajah Naruto. "Kau mendesah Nee-chan" ucap Naruko menggoda.

"Naruko!" wajah Naruto memerah karena kesal. Naruko beranjak dari ranjang dan berlari menuju pintu. Sebelum keluar, Naruko menoleh kepada Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian pergi.

"Mou~. Imouto no Hentai" gumam Naruto kesal, tapi tidak terlihat tanda kalau dia sedang kesal, tapi hanya sebuah senyum tulus di wajahnya. Naruto memungut Piyamanya yang tergeletak di lantai di samping kakinya dan kemudian memakainya. Naruto menoleh kepada Kushina yang masih tertidur tanpa terusik sedikitpun dengan hal tadi.

Wajah damai yang sangat cantik untuk wanita yang sudah berumur sekitar 40 itu sangat tenang. Naruto naik ke atas kasur dan merangkak mendekati Kushina. Naruto menyentuh pipi Kushina dengan telapak tangannya dan memandangi wajah cantik milik ibunya.

"Terima kasih, Kaa-chan. Aku tidak akan pernah ragu lagi dengan hubungan ini ...Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti, Aku akan terus mempertahankannya, sebagaimana Kaa-chan menjaga hubungan ini" ucap Naruto sambil mengeleminasi jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Kushina.

"Karena itu. Tolong, berjanjilah untuk teruslah mencintaiku. ...," sebuah kalimat permohonan yang menyerupai bisikan itu terlontar dengan lembut dari bibir Naruto yang akhirnya bertemu dengan bibir Kushina dalam sebuah ciuman singkat. Naruto mengakhiri ciumannya dan memandang wajah Kushina. "... Dan aku akan berjanji untuk selalu bersama kalian, ...Selamanya"

Naruto turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju pintu dengan tenang. Saat Naruto sudah tidak terlihat lagi dan pintu kamar Kushina juga sudah di tutup. Bibir Kushina bergerak dan mengucapkan dua kata.

"Kaa-chan berjanji" setelah mengucapkan kalimat singkat itu, Kushina membuka matanya dan sebuah senyum tulus mengembang dibibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat Naruko yang sedang duduk di tepi kasur. "Mouu, Nee-chan lama!" Naruto mengerucutkan bibir bawahnya, kesal. Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawab dan berlalu menuju pintu kamar mandi.

"Nee-chan, jangan mengabaikanku" Naruko masih kesal karena Naruto tidak mengubris perkataannya. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya kepada Naruko. "Kau mau ikut mandi atau tidak, Naruko-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Naruto kembali menghadap kedepan dan membuka pintu di depannya lalu berjalan masuk. Naruko yang entah sedang memikirkan apa langsung tersadar dan melihat Naruto yang sudah masuk kedalam kamar mandi. "Eh? Nee-chan tunggu aku" Naruko berdiri dari kasur dan berlari mengejar Naruto.

Pintu kamar mandi ditutup sesaat setelah Naruko masuk kedalamnya.

"Nee-chan~"

"Naruko, kita harus mandi"

"Baiklah. Tapi sebelum itu ..."

"Naruko, hentikan! Kyaa~"

"Hehe, kau menyukainya, Nee-chan"

"Kubilang~... hentikan~ ...Ah~"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Hyaah~!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **—Time Skip ... 06 : 37 AM—**

Setelah kejadian yang menjurus pada unsur 'Lemon' beberapa menit yang lalu. Naruto dan Naruko akhirnya selesai mandi dan sekarang ini sudah menggunakan seragam KHS lengkap dan rapi.

Naruto dan Naruko baru saja selesai memasak untuk sarapan dan sekarang mereka sedang menata makanannya di meja makan.

"Ohayou, Naruto-chan. Naruko-chan"

Perhatian mereka tertuju pada Kushina yang sudah menggunakan pakaian kantornya. (Author tidak terlalu mengenal Fashion, jadi silahkan Reader berimajinasi)

"Ohayou, Kaa-chan" sahut Duo Naru secara bersamaan sambil tersenyum.

Rambut Kushina masih terlihat sedikit basah, menandakan kalau Kushina baru saja mandi beberapa menit yang lalu. Kushina membalas senyuman mereka berdua dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto.

Kushina memeluk pinggang Naruto dan mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Naruto, berusaha mencium Naruto. Naruto yang sudah tidak dapat menghindar lagi, hanya dapat menunggu dan pasrah.

Saat jarak bibir mereka tinggal menghitung senti meter, sebuah sendok muncul diantara bibir mereka, menghentikan niat Kushina untuk melumat bibir Naruto sebagai sarapan pembuka.

Sang pelaku yang tidak lain adalah Naruko, menyeringai sambil memandang Kushina. "Mengambil kesempatan itu tidak boleh, Kaa-chan" ucap Naruko. Pelukan Kushina pada pinggang Naruto terlepas dan mata Kushina menatap tajam Naruko.

Naruto dapat merasakan hawa tidak mengenakan dari mereka berdua. "Kaa-chan. Naruko-chan. Sudahlah, ayo kita sarapan" ucap Naruto berusaha menghentikan perang Deathglare mereka berdua. Tapi bukannya di gubris, mereka berdua masih saja saling melempar Deathglare.

 **'Teng ... Tong'**

Suara Bel terdengar dan hal itu sukses membuat mereka yang sedang berperang Deathglare berhenti. Naruto berlari menuju pintu masuk untuk melihat tamu yang datang.

Pintu di buka dan di depan Naruto berdiri seorang laki-laki berambur Blonde dan bermata Biru dan di perkirakan berumur 24 tahun, serta mengenakan setelan formal khas perusahaan. Namanya adalah Cloud, Namikaze Cloud, Adik Namikaze Minato.

"Ohayou, Naru-chan" ucap pria itu dengan senyum menawan. Naruto tanpa aba-aba memeluk dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bindang Cloud sampai hampir membuat Cloud terjatuh jika tidak dengan cepat mengendalikan diri."Ohayou, Cloud-nii. Cloud-nii kemana saja selama ini? Aku merindukan Cloud-nii tau?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kesal.

"Benarkah?" tanya Cloud tidak percaya. "Tentu saja. Ne, apakah Cloud-nii ingin menjemput Kaa-chan?" tanya Naruto lagi. Jika saja Naruto melihat wajah Cloud, pasti Naruto dapat melihat rona tipis di pipi Cloud karena pelukannya. Cloud menangguk. "Begitulah. Apakah Nee-sama sudah siap?" tanya Cloud balik.

"Siapa yang datang, Naruto-chan?" Kushina berjalan menuju Naruto. Kushina berhenti berjalan saat melihat siapa yang sedang di peluk Naruto. "Cloud-kun?" gumam Kushina pelan.

Cloud tersenyum pada Kushina. "Ohayou, Nee-sama" salam Cloud. Kushina tersenyum. "Ohayou, Cloud-kun. Naruto-chan, kenapa kau tidak mengajak Cloud-kun sarapan dengan kita? Aku yakin kalau dia belum makan" ucap Kushina.

"Tidak perlu, Nee-sama. Aku sud–"

 **'Krruuukk'**

Lain di mulut, lain di perut. Mulut mungkin dapat berbohong, tapi perut kalau sudah berkata, pasti selalu jujur :v

Naruto dan Kushina yang mendengar suara perut Cloud terkekeh geli. "Tidak perlu berbohong, Cloud-kun. Ayo kita sarapan bersama" ucap Kushina. "Ayolah, Cloud-nii" Naruto menarik lengan Cloud dan membawanya menuju ruang makan. Cloud tanpa dapat menolak, mengikuti Naruto yang menyeretnya. Kushina yang melihat hal tadi, hanya dapat tersenyum dan kemudian menutup pintu.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, Cloud langsung mendepatkan pelukan dari Naruko, setelah Naruto melepaskannya dengan alasan untuk mengambil seporsi tambahan sarapan dari dapur. Naruko memeluk Cloud dengan erat dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Cloud. Naruko sangat menyanyangi paman atau lebih suka di panggilnya kakak. Cloud urutan ketiga dalam nominasi orang yang Naruko sayangi jika Naruto dan Kushina juga di hitung.

"Ohayou, Ruko-chan" ucap Cloud sambil mengelus kepala pirang Naruko yang berada di dada bidangnya. "Naruko-chan, bukannya kau dan Naruto-chan harus segera sekolah. Kalau terus seperti ini, kalian bisa terlambat nanti" Kushina muncul di belakang Cloud.

"Tapi, Kaa-chan ... aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Nii-chan" Naruko mengembungkan pipinya, ngambek. Cloud terkekeh dan melepaskan pelukan Naruko dengan lembut.

"Sarapan untuk Cloud-nii sudah aku siapkan. Bisa kita mulai sarapannya sekarang" Naruto meletakkan seporsi sarapan untuk Cloud di atas meja dan menoleh kepada Naruko, Cloud dan Kushina.

Kushina, Cloud dan Naruko berjalan menuju meja makan dan mengambil duduk di tempat duduk masing-masing. Kushina dan Cloud duduk berdampingan sedangkan Naruto dan Naruko duduk di seberang mereka berdua.

Mereka mengucapkan 'Itadakimasu' bersamaan dan memulai sarapan mereka.

.

.

Mereka semua selesai sarapan dengan waktu yang hampir bersamaan. Naruto dan Naruko mengambil tas yang mereka letakkan di samping kursi mereka dan berdiri menghampiri Kushina.

Naruto dan Naruko memberikan ciuman pada pipi Kushina, Naruto di pipi kanan dan Naruko di pipi kiri. "Ittekimasu, Kaa-chan" Naruko berucap dengan ceria dan berlari menuju pintu keluar. Kushina dan Cloud tersenyum tulus kecerian Naruko.

Cloud merasakan sepasang tangan yang melingkar di lehernya dari belakang. "Ne, Cloud-nii. Kalau ada waktu, sempatkanlah mampir kesini. Naruko-chan sangat merindukan, Cloud-nii tau?" ucap sang pelaku pemelukan, Naruto. Naruto melepatkkan meletakkan dagunya pada bahu kanan Cloud.

Cloud menghela nafas dan tersenyum tulus tanpa menoleh pada Naruto. "Tentu saja. Kalau kau meminta, untuk apa aku menolak?" ucap Cloud santai. Mendengar jawaban Cloud membuat Naruto tersenyum puas.

 **'Cup'**

Naruto mencium pipi Cloud. "Ittekimasu, Cloud-nii" ucap Naruto seraya melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari keluar mengejar Naruko. Wajah Cloud memerah, atas perlakuan dari gadis yang dicintainya. Yah~, Namikaze Cloud mencintai keponakannya sendiri. Cinta memang sulit di tebak, tidak peduli pada siapa cinta itu akan datang dan kepada siapa cinta itu akan di tujukan, tidak ada yang akan tahu. Termasuk kepada Cloud yang mencintai keponakannya sendiri yang umurnya 7 tahun lebih muda darinya. Lagipula, sekarang Naruto sudah berumur 17 tahun dan itu sudah cukup umur untuk menikah, jadi Cloud tidak akan di anggap Lolicon oleh orang-orang jika suatu saat dia melamar Naruto untuk menikah dengannya. Inginnya~ sih~.

Kushina yang sudah mengetahui isi hati Cloud dari dulu, hanya bisa tersenyum. "Kau bisa membuat semua orang mencintaimu dengan mudah, Naruto-chan. Bahkan, pamanmu sendiri kau buat mencintaimu. Dasar anak nakal" gumam Kushina.

Cloud yang sepertinya mendengar sesuatu di katakan oleh Kushina, memandang Kushina. "Ada apa, Nee-sama?" tanya Cloud yang sudah dapat mengendalikan rona pada wajahnya. Kushina menggeleng pelan. "Bukan apa-apa. Bisa kau bantu aku membersihkan sarapan ini, setelah itu baru kita berangkat?" tanya Kushina sambil berdiri dan mengumpulkan piring bekas sarapan. Cloud mengangguk dan mulai ikut membantu Kushina.

.

.

.

.

.

 **—Time Skip ... KHS—**

Naruto dan Naruko sampai ke KHS menggunakan Ferrari Orange milik Naruto. beberapa menit lagi, sekolah akan di mulai, dan mereka berdua bergegas kekelas setelah memarkirkan mobil di parkiran.

Beruntung, Naruto dan Naruko berhasil datang sebelum guru yang mengajar datang. Dan beberapa menit setelah Naruto dan Naruko duduk di kursi masing-masing. Seorang guru wanita berambut Hitam dan bermata Ruby, Yuuhi Kurenai, guru pelajaran Biologi.

Pelajaran berjalan dengan tenang. Semua murid memperhatikan pelajaran yang di jelaskan guru bermarga Yuuhi itu dengan seksama dan sesekali mencatat materi penting.

.

.

.

.

.

 **—Time Skip ... Istirahat—**

Saat Kurenai keluar kelas, murid-murid mulai satu persatu keluar dari kelas, menyisakan beberapa orang, termasuk Duo Naru. Naruto memandang keluar jendela, lebih tepatnya ke arah langit biru yang cerah sambil memikirkan masalahnya dengan Sasuke sehingga membuatnya melamun dan tidak menyadari kalau 4 perempuan berjalan menuju tempat duduknya.

Seseorang menyentuh pundaknya dan menarik Naruto dari dunia lamunannya. Naruto menoleh kepada orang yang mengejutkannya tadi dan melihat Naruko yang sedang memandang dirinya khawatir.

Di samping Naruko ada 3 teman Naruto dan Naruko. Mereka adalah Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata dan Haruno Sakura.

Yamanaka Ino adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Yamanaka yang memiliki Bisnis Bunga terbesar di jepang.

Hyuuga Hinata adalah salah satu putri dari keluarga Hyuuga Hiashi yang memiliki perusahaan nomor 5 di jepang, Hyuuga Corp.

Sedangkan Haruno Sakura adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Haruno yang memiliki Bisnis Butik terbesar kedua di jepang.

"Nee-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruko. Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak apa-apa" ucap Naruto.

"Ne, Naru! Ayo kita ke Kantin" ajak Ino. Sakura mengangguk setuju, begitu juga Hinata. "Baiklah" Naruto berdiri dari kursinya. Naruko tersenyum dan berjalan lebih dulu. sedangkan mereka berempat, mengikuti dari belakang.

.

.

 **—Kantin—**

Kantin KHS sangat luas dan dapat menampung seluruh murid yang ada di KHS secara bersamaan. Bahkan sekarang ini masih dapat di bilang sepi walaupun sudah terisi oleh puluhan atau lebih.

Naruko melihat sekeliling kantin untuk menemukan tempat duduk yang menurutnya bagus. Naruko berjalan ke arah tempat yang sudah dia tentukan dan duduk di salah satu kursinya. Beberapa detik berselang, barulah Naruto dan 3 sahabatnya datang.

Naruko yang melihat kakak dan teman-temannya sudah datang, melambaikan tangannya untuk menarik perhatian mereka. Mereka berempat melihatnya dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang di pilih Naruko.

Ino duduk di samping Naruko, Sakura dan Hinata duduk berdampingan dan berseberangan dengan Ino dan Naruko. Naruto memandangi mereka berempat. "Kalian ingin pesan apa? Biar aku yang pesankan" tanya Naruto kepada mereka berempat.

"Aku tidak selera makan, aku pesan jus Strawberry saja" ucap Sakura. "Aku Jus Apel" ucap Hinata. "Aku Jus Lemon" ucap Ino. Naruko memandangi mereka bertiga. "Kenapa hanya pesan minuman? Kalian sedang diet?" tanya Naruko.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Ruko-chan. Aku hanya sedang tidak selera makan" ucap Hinata. "Aku sama dengan Hinata-chan" ucap Sakura. Naruko tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya lagi dan memilih untuk menghadap Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, aku pesan –" "Ramen dan Jus Jeruk. Aku sudah tau" ucap Naruko di potong oleh Naruto dengan santai dan tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Naruko menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Naruto, Hinata, Ino dan Sakura yang melihatnya terkekeh mendapati tingkah Naruko yang menurut mereka menggemaskan.

"Makanannya akan segera saya pesankan, mohon kalian semua menunggu dengan tenang" ucap Naruto sambil menirukan gaya Maid di kafe-kafe; membungkuk dan tersenyum manis. Naruto berjalan menuju tempat pemesanan.

Mereka berlima tidak sadar, sudah beberapa orang yang pingsan karena tidak tahan dengan kecantikan dari Bidadari dan tepar dengan hidung berdarah, baik itu laki-laki normal ataupun perempuan Yuri.

Sakura memandangi punggung Naruto dan menghela nafas. "Andaikan saja salah satu dari kami berdua adalah Laki-laki. Sudah kupastikan, aku yang akan menjadi kekasihnya. Sayang kami sama-sama perempuan, Ha~ah" ucap Sakura kecewa. Hinata mengangguk. "Sakura-chan benar. Andaikan hal itu mungkin terjadi. Aku akan meminta Tou-san untuk menjodohkanku dengan Naru-chan" ucap Hinata dengan wajah merona saat menbayangkannya akan terjadi.

Saat mereka berdua memandang ke arah Naruko, mereka melihat tatapan Naruko yang setajam silet di tujukan pada mereka berdua. "Jangan harap aku akan setuju dengan pemikiran kalian. Nee-chan hanya milikku" ucap Naruko dengan penekanan pada kalimat terakhir.

Hilang sudah khayalan indah Sakura dan Hinata saat mendengarnya. "Dasar Siscon" gumam Hinata dan Sakura bersamaan. Ino tidak memperhatikan pembicaraan teman-temannya dan fokus pada punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh "Naru" hanya sebuah gumaman yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Lain halnya dengan Naruto. Karena kurang hati-hati, Naruto hampir saja terjatuh karena kecerobohannya yang tidak sengaja terpelesat karena lantai yang sedikit basah. Tubuh Naruto oleng kebelakang, tapi sebuah tangan menarik tangannya dari depan dan menahannya dari terjatuh.

Naruto tidak merasakan sakit akibat hampir jatuh, tapi merasakan kalau tubuhnya di tarik kedepan dan menabrak dada bidang seseorang. Naruto membuka matanya dan melihat wajah yang sangat familiar untuknya, tapi yang paling Naruto kenali adalah mata Onyx-nya yang sangat kelam, mata milik Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya bingung. Naruto menyadari satu hal setelah beberapa saat. Tubuh mereka hampir menempel, tangan mereka berpegangan dan jarak wajah mereka juga tidak jauh.

Naruko, Sakura, Ino dan Hinata yang melihat hal itu mulai naik darah. Mereka tidak peduli siapa itu Sasuke, yang mereka pedulikan hanyalah Naruto. Sasuke memang laki-laki tertampan dan terkaya di KHS, tapi itu semua tidak ada pengaruhnya dengan mereka berempat. Mereka bahkan berniat untuk menghajar Uchiha bungsu itu, jika tidak melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Naruto dan menjaga jarak dari Naruto.

Di sekeliling tubuh Naruko menguar hawa kematian, dan di otaknya berjalan skenario pembunuh pada Uchiha Pantat Ayam itu. Hinata, Sakura dan Ino juga merasa kesal setengah mati karena mereka juga tidak menjauhkan diri setelah hampir semenit berlalu. Salah satu dari mereka bertiga mengepalkan tangannya sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih karena menggenggam terlalu kuat.

Bukan hanya mereka, penghuni kantin juga turut menghaturkan Deathglare dan hawa membunuh secara gratis pada Sasuke. Anak Ayam satu ini benar-benar ingin cari mati di kandang buaya.

Naruto mendorong dada Sasuke dan mengambil jarak. "Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan, Uchiha?" ucap Naruto kesal dengan wajah sedikit merona. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Tentu saja, Menyelamatkanmu" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Naruto masih tetap memandangnya dengan wajah kesal. Tapi bukannya takut, Sasuke hanya memberikan senyuman tipis yang entah apa artinya. Sedangkan bagi para murid KHS yang melihat wajah kesal Naruto, mereka semua merona. Bahkan ada yang baru saja bangun dari pingsannya, harus kembali pingsan dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah. Bagaimanapun ekspresi Naruto, semuanya memiliki kesan tersendiri. Kalau seperti ini terus, murid-murid hanya akan kehilangan nyawa karena kehabisan darah karena setiap hari melihat Bidadari ciptaan tuhan yang terlalu sempurna ini.

Sasuke berjalan melewati Naruto dengan tenang, tapi saat mereka berpapasan, Sasuke menggumamkan sesuatu yang masih dapat di dengar oleh Naruto. "Kau tidak pernah berubah"

Hanya dengan empat kata itu, Naruto menjadi melamun. Memikirkan apa maksud sebenarnya dari ucapan Sasuke. Apakah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya atau ada sesuatu yang tidak ia ingat sama sekali.

Pertanyaan yang berjalan di kepala Naruto adalah; Siapa sebenarnya Uchiha Sasuke dan apa hubungan Uchiha itu dengan dirinya? Seingat Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke adalah putra bungsu dari Keluarga Uchiha yang memiliki perusahaan terbesar kedua di Jepang. Menjadi murid di KHS beberapa minggu setelah Naruto dan Naruko menjadi murid di KHS. Orang yang terobsesi untuk menjadikan Naruto kekasihnya dan beberapa hal lainnya. Tapi dari semua hal yang Naruto tahu, tidak ada satupun yang menjadi penghubung dengan pertanyaan yang berjalan di kepalanya. Ah iya, Naruto ingat. Saat perkenalan, Sasuke bilang kalau dia berasal dari Tokyo. Apa mereka pernah bertemu di sana?

"Naru-chan, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto langsung tersadar dari lamunannya saat merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahunya. Naruto menoleh kepada yang menepuk bahunya. Sahabat Naruto yang memilik rambut sewarna kelopak bunga musim semi memandangnya dengan khawatir.

Naruto mencoba tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya melamun tadi" jawab Naruto. Sakura masih saja memandang dengan khawatir dan tidak percaya. "Oh iya. Aku lupa memesan, aku duluan" ucap Naruto lalu ingin berlari menuju tempat pemesanan, tapi tangannya sudah lebih dulu di tahan Sakura.

Naruto kembali menoleh kepada Sakura yang sekarang ini sedang tersenyum manis padanya. "Aku akan membantumu" ucap Sakura. Naruto terdiam, tapi kemudian mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sakura yang melihat persetujuan Naruto, berjalan lebih dulu dengan tangan yang masih berpegangan dengan tangan Naruto. Naruto sendiri hanya bisa pasrah di tarik-tarik, tapi senyumannya tidak kunjung hilang.

Kembali, seseorang kembali pingsan karena kalah dengan pertempuran melawan kemanisan Naruto yang sedang tersenyum.

.

.

Naruto dan Sakura kembali ke meja mereka setelah beberapa menit menunggu. Tentu saja tidak dengan tangan kosong. Sakura membawa sebuah nampan yang berisikan empat gelas jus buah-buahan. Sedangkan Naruto membawa semangku ramen dan segelas jus jeruk untuk Naruko.

"Maaf menunggu lama" ucap Naruto lalu meletakkan nampan yang berisi pesanan Naruko di depan Naruko. Sakura juga meletakkan nampan di tangannya di atas meja kemudian membagikannya kepada mereka sesuai dengan pesanannya, setelah itu Sakura duduk di samping Hinata.

Naruto duduk di samping kiri Naruko. Naruko mengambil sumpit yang di sedikan di nampan bersama dengan ramen cupnya.

Naruto kembali memikirkan hal tadi. Naruko yang baru saja ingin memasukkan ramen kedalam mulutnya, menghentikan niatnya saat melihat kakaknya yang kembali melamun. Ramen yang berada di mulutnya, di jauhkan dan gerakkan menuju mulut Naruto. "Nee-chan?" gumam Naruko khawatir. Naruko sengaja menyentuhkan ujung sumpit itu kesudut bibir Naruto, berpikir kalau kakaknya akan tersadar dari lamunannya.

Naruto masih juga tidak bergeming dan memandang lurus dengan tatapan kosong. Tangan kiri Naruko tidak sengaja menyentuh luar saku Blazernya dan merasakan sebuah tonjolan kecil disana. Naruko memasukkan tangan kirinya kedalam saku dan menyentuh benda yang menonjol tadi. Senyum khawatir Naruko berubah menjadi seringaian saat mendapatkan sebuah ide yang bagus.

Tangan kiri Naruko menekan sebuah tombol pada benda yang ada di sakunya. "Hyaah!" Naruto memekik dengan tiba-tiba dan kedua tangannya dengan cepat menutup daerah selangkangnya dari luar rok.

Naruto merasakan ada yang bergetar di dalam Area Pribadinya. Sakura, Hinata, Ino dan juga Naruko memandangnya dengan bingung. Wajah bingung Naruko hanyalah sebuah tipuan, karena dialah yang membuat Naruto menjadi seperti ini.

Wajah Naruto memerah serta lutut yang di gerakkan tidak karuan. Naruto merasakan kalau celana dalamnya mulai basah. Getaran di dalam sana sama sekali tidak menghilang, tapi malah semakin kuat getarannya.

"Ada apa Naru-chan?" Hinata menjadi khawatir karena wajah Naruto memerah tanpa di ketahui penyebabnya. "Kau kenapa, Naru-chan?" Sakura juga turut khawatir karena Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawab. "Nee-chan, jawablah. Jangan membuat kami khawatir" desak Naruko pura-pura panik.

Naruto berdiri dengan tangan yang masih menutupi daerah kewanitaannya dari luar rok. "Aku permisi dulu" setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto bergegas pergi menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan teman-temannya yang khawatir, tapi berbeda dengan Naruko yang terkekeh. "Itulah jadinya jika mengabaikanku, Nee-chan" gumam Naruko dengan seringaian mesum.

Ino berdiri beberapa saat kemudian. "Aku mau ketoilet dulu" ucap Ino lalu pergi ke arah yang sama dengan Naruto tadi. Naruko sama sekali tidak merasa curiga dan fokus pada pesanannya yang kini sedang menungg untuk di makan. Sakura dan Hinata lebih memilih untuk mengobrol.

.

.

 **—Toilet—**

Naruto mencuci tangannya di wastafel setelah membersihkan cairannya tadi. Getaran tadi berhenti, dan Naruto dapat menebak benda apa yang berada di dalam tubuhnya. Saat Naruto memasukkan jarinya kedalam liang Vaginanya dan mencari benda asing yang berada di dalam tubuhnya, jarinya merasakan sebuah benda yang dapat dia tebak sebagai Vibrator. Naruto mencoba untuk mengeluarkan benda itu, tapi jarinya tidak sampai.

Naruto akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Vibrator berada di sana untuk sementara. Dia akan meminta Naruko untuk mengeluarkannya sepulang sekolah nanti. Naruto mendengar suara pintu yang di buka lalu di tutup dan di kemudian di kunci. ...Tunggu! Di kunci?

Naruto menatap lurus ke arah cermin di depannya dan melihat di belakang terdapat seseorang berambut Blonde bergaya Ponytail. Naruto ingin berbalik karena mengira kalau yang berada di belakangnya ini memiliki niat jahat atau semacamnya.

Gerakan tubuh Naruto terhenti saat sepasang tangan ramping melingkar di pinggangnya. "Naru~" sebuah kata yang bernada sensual itu di ucapkan tepat di samping telinganya. Naruto mengenal dengan baik suara itu, suara itu milik ... "I-ino-chan?!" gumam Naruto terkejut. "Apa yang kau lakukan? kenapa kau mengunci pintunya? Kenapa kau memelukku seperti ini? Lepaskan Ino-ch – ...Hmfttp!"

Tubuh Naruto di balikkan secara paksa dan bibirnya di bungkam dengan benda yang sama. Mata Naruto membulat, sedangkan Ino menutup kelopak matanya, mencoba untuk menikmati hal yang sedang di lakukannya. Yamanaka Ino mencium seorang Namikaze Naruto tepat di bibir.

Dengan bibir yang masih bertautan, Ino mendorong tubuh Naruto sampai punggung Naruto menabrak wastafel. Ino menyudahi ciumannya dan memandang lekat wajah Naruto yang mulai merona. "Apa .. yang –" "Aku cemburu" ucap Naruto yang terputus-putus di potong Ino dengan cepat dan datar.

Naruto bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa. Dia juga bingung kenapa Ino cemburu. Apakah karena inseden dengan Sasuke tadi, Ino menyukai Sasuke. Atau sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan oleh Naruto; Ino ...

"Jika kau berpikir kenapa aku cemburu. Itu karena aku tidak suka melihatmu bersama dengan Uchiha itu. Aku menyukaimu, Naruto!" inilah yang paling tidak di inginkan Naruto, sebuah perasaan yang tidak bisa dan tidak mungkin ia balas.

Hening terjadi selama beberapa detik.

"I-Ino-chan?" Naruto dalam keadaan bingung untuk sekarang ini.

Ino yang melihat wajah Naruto mengulas sebuah senyum dan mundur beberapa langkah dari Naruto. Ino tersenyum jahil. "Hehe, kenapa kau sangat gugup, aku hanya bercanda" ucap Ino dengan senyum dan mata yang tertutup.

Naruto bukanlah orang yang bodoh dan tidak peka. Naruto dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau ekspresi Ino saat ini adalah palsu. Dia tersenyum, tapi senyumannya terlihat menyedihkan dan mata yang ditutup itu seakan sedang menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari indera pengelihatannya.

Ino membuka matanya dan melihat Naruto yang memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "Kau kenapa? Apa kau marah karena aku menciummu tadi? Ayolah, aku hanya bercanda. Maafkan aku, Naru" ucap Ino mencoba menghentikan suasana canggung ini.

Naruto berjalan dengan kepala menunduk ke arah Ino. Ino tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Naruto, tapi dia merasa kalau sesuatu akan segera terjadi. "Oh Iya. Ayo kita kembali ke kantin. Mereka pasti akan khawatir jika kita tidak segera kembali" ucap Ino memberi alasan dan kemudian berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Ino hampir mencapai pintu, tapi Naruto menahan tangannya dari belakang. Ino menoleh kepada Naruto. "Ada apa, Naru? Kita harus segera kembali. Nanti Saku, Hina dan Ruko akan kha –"

 **'Brugh'**

Naruto menarik tangan Ino dengan kuat sehingga tubuh Ino tertarik ke arahnya. Saat dada mereka bertabrakan, Naruto langsung mengunci Ino dengan cara memeluknya erat, Naruto juga meletakkan kepalanya di samping kepala Ino. Ino diam dengan mata bergetar. "Maaf" hanya sebuah kata yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. "Apa maksudmu? Untuk apa kau meminta maaf?" tanya Ino pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Perasaanmu padaku. Aku benar-benar minta maaf" ucap Naruto. "Tadi sudah kubilang, aku hanya bercanda. Ayolah, jangan terlalu dianggap serius" ucap Ino menyangkal, tapi bibirnya malah bergetar menahan isakan.

"Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, Ino! Kau mencintaiku bukan? Jawab aku Ino!" Ino membeku dan terdiam, bingung harus menjawab apa. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Naruto serius di depan Ino. Suffiks –chan pada namanya juga di hilangkan, menandakan kalau Naruto benar-benar sedang serius.

Ino menggunakan tangannya dan mendorong tubuhnya dari tubuh Naruto agar mereka terpisah. Pelukannya terlepas dan Ino mundur sampai punggungnya menabrak pintu kamar mandi. Ino menunduk dan tidak ingin menatap mata Naruto. Naruto awalnya terkejut, tapi kembali mencoba untuk mendesak Ino manjawab pertanyaannya. "Kumohon Ino, jawab pertanyaanku"

"Kalau iya kenapa?" akhirnya Ino berbicara. Tapi suaranya terdengar bergetar bersamaan dengan bahunya yang juga bergetar. Ino mengangkat kepalanya. Naruto melihat pemandangan yang menyedihkan, Air mata Ino yang mengalir di pipinya, bibir yang bergetar menahan isakan. Naruto tidak ingin melihat ini, dia lebih suka melihat senyuman dari pada kesedihan.

"YA! Aku mencintaimu Naruto. Kau puas sekarang? Kau pasti menganggapku gila. Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh, Naruto"

Naruto tanpa aba-aba berjalan menuju Ino dan memeluk Ino seperti tadi, hanya saja lebih erat. "Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, Ino. Kumohon, berhentilah menangis" bisik Naruto di samping kepala Ino.

"Kau yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Kau jahat, Naruto!" ucap Ino dengan keras dan mencoba untuk mendorong tubuh Naruto sekuat tenaga. Dorongan tidak berhasil, Naruto memeluknya dengan sangat erat seperti tidak ingin melepaskannya.

Ino masih tidak menyerah untuk melepaskan pelukan Naruto dan terus mendorong tubuh Naruto sekuat tenaga. "Kumohon, Ino. Berhentilah menangis. Kau boleh menyalakanku untuk semua ini, tapi jangan membuat dirimu sendiri menderita dengan menahannya" Ino masih mencoba untuk mendorong Naruto tapi, dorongan menjadi memelan. "Kumohon, Ino" ucapan bernada lirih di keluarkan Naruto seakan dia juga merasakan hal yang di rasakan Ino. Dorongan Ino memelan dan tangannya menjadi tidak bertenaga.

Isakan masih terdengar tapi sudah mulai kembali normal. "Katakanlah semuanya, jangan pernah menahan bebanmu lagi" Setelah kalimat itu, tangan Ino terangkat dan membalas pelukan Naruto dengan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Naruto.

"Dulu aku sendirian dan sulit berteman. Tapi kau datang dengan cahaya hangatmu dan mengulurkan tanganmu padaku. Kau mengenalkanku pada yang lainnya. Kau teman pertamaku disini. Dan semua perlakuanmu padaku membuat perasaan ini tumbuh dan berkembang. Kau sangat sempurna, ramah, cantik, semua orang menyukaimu. Tapi tetap saja, aku ... aku .."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi maafkan aku. Karena tidak sadar dengan perasaanmu, dan aku juga tidak dapat membalasnya. Aku harap kita tetap menjadi sahabat" ucap Naruto menyambung curahan hati Ino yang terhenti.

"Apa aku hanya dapat menjadi sebatas teman untukmu? Apakah aku tidak dapat menjadi lebih dari seorang sahabat untukmu?" ucap Ino kembali dengan pelukan yang di pererat.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa" 'Hatiku hanyalah milik mereka berdua' sambung batin Naruto sambil mengingat wajah Ibu dan Adiknya.

Ino melepaskan pelukannya dan mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan lembut agar bisa melihat wajah Naruto. "Kalau begitu, aku juga harus meminta maaf. Karena ..." Naruto memiringkan kepala bingung karena Ino manggantungkan perkataannya. Ino mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Naruto. "... status sahabat itu akan segera ku ubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih" lanjut Ino dengan senyum manis dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto, hanya menempel.

'Kenapa harus jadi seperti ini?' batin Naruto. Naruto bingung, apakah dia harus bersyukur atau mengutuk kecantikan dan kebaikannya yang menyebabkan semua masalah ini?

.

.

Akankah kisah cinta terlarang Naruto dapat berjalan dengan lancar jika yang memperebutkan dirinya sebanyak ini? Ibu dan Adiknya, sahabatnya, pamannya, dan Uchiha Sasuke (yang entah ada hubungan apa dengan dirinya dulu) atau masih banyak lagi yang akan memperbutkannya? Tidak ada yang akan tau apa yang akan terjadi nanti?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cinta itu tidak akan dapat di tentukan. Karena ketika hati sudah memilih, Kita tidak akan dapat melawan perasaan itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf jika saya terlambat mengupdate Fict ini. Summimasen, Minna-san!

Bagaimana pendapat kalian dengan Chapter ini. Pasti membosankan ya? Hehe, Author tidak bisa membuat Fict dengan baik. Saya juga minta maaf karena hanya ini yang dapat saya ketik selama berhari-hari. Bukannya sok sibuk, tapi hanya sedang malas (*Senyum polos) #DihajarReader

Saya ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih kepada yang mereview, Follow dan Fav fict ini.

Saya juga ucapkan terima kasih secara spesial pada seorang Reader yang bernama Morfheus. Terima kasih, Nii-chan. Masalah saran Nii-chan, akan di masukkan di Chapter depan.

Ayo, siapa lagi yang akan masuk kedalam kompetisi untuk memperebutkan Bidadari cantik kita satu ini? Apakah laki-laki atau perempuan? Siapa yang tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Author nanti, hehe :v

Apa lagi ya? Hmm, mungkin itu saja yang dapat saya katakan sekarang ini. Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan. Saya Ryuukira Sekai pamit undur diri, salam Fanfiction ^_^

.

.

.

.

.

 **Ryuukira Sekai, Log Out, Hor~ra ^_^**


End file.
